


Sharing Spaces (With You)

by baeconandeggs, kyutebaekyeol (baek_yeollie)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Single Father Chanyeol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:12:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 26,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeconandeggs/pseuds/baeconandeggs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/baek_yeollie/pseuds/kyutebaekyeol
Summary: Chanyeol only wants what is best for his son. And he thinks that his cute angelic adorable perfect neighbor might be one of those.





	Sharing Spaces (With You)

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** BAE646
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: baeconandeggs/the mods is/are not the author/s of this story. Authors will be credited and tagged after reveals.** The celebrities' names/images are merely borrowed and do not represent who the celebrities are in real life. No offense is intended towards them, their families or friends. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this fictional work. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
>  
> 
>  **Author's Note:** I hope this simple love story will make readers, especially the prompter smile. BAE's mods were very sweet and helpful throughout the fest. Big thanks to beta reader Bannetch for helping me with this story, listening to my rant and stayed until the end.

 

 

”Who are you?” Little Loey scowled with his small arms crossed over his chest. He tilted his head upwards, having slight difficulty looking at his father’s face when his left eye was covered with a pirate’s eye patch.

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol rolled his eyes and copied the little boy's intimidating gesture. “That’s hilarious,” he smirked.

 

“I’m your father, Loey…let’s go back home,” he murmured, eyes starting to twitch, trying hard not to get angry at his beloved six-year-old son. It was nearly 9 pm and he didn’t want to burden his kind neighbor anymore. Loey had been staying with him since that afternoon right after his kindergarten class ended.

 

Shaking his head vigorously, Little Loey pouted and took one step back into the house. “No! I'm not finished playing with Mr. Strawberry,”

 

“Park Chan Joon, let’s go home,” Chanyeol groaned while trying to grab his playful son’s shirt but failed when the mischievous boy ran to hide inside the house. Palming his face out of embarrassment, Chanyeol could hear his son’s giggles echoing throughout the house, their neighbor's house to be precise.

 

“Mr. Strawberry, there’s an ugly sea creature lurking at the front door, help!” Loey howled and jumped to take cover behind the couch.

 

“Mr. Park?”

 

Chanyeol flinched when his eyes met with Mr. Strawberry’s that was peeking at him from the kitchen area. The single father didn't realize he was holding his breath the entire time he was looking at Loey’s Mr. Strawberry walking toward him. He silently agreed that everything about him reminded Chanyeol about strawberries, his favorite fruit. Mr. Strawberry's hair was pink, the cotton candy-like locks were a mess but he still looked adorable, _‘A gorgeous mess’_ he thought. Mr. Strawberry's mochi-like cheeks would turn dusty pink every time he laughed. Maybe, just maybe the single father had a tiny crush on his neighbor, aka Mr. Strawberry.

 

 _‘Byun Baekhyun’_ Chanyeol remembered his neighbor's name the first time his ex-wife introduced them last month. Chanyeol's ex-wife, Han Soo Jun knew Baekhyun from University. They knew each other for years and some twisted fate ended up with Baekhyun as Chanyeol’s neighbor and Soo Jun was beyond happy with that fact. Through Soo Jun, Chanyeol learned that Baekhyun majored in business management but because of his passion and love for cooking, he managed to open the café of his dreams last year.

 

“Mr. Park?” Baekhyun smiled while waving his hand in front Chanyeol's face.

 

“C-Chanyeol,” Chanyeol corrected. “I told you so many times, just call me Chanyeol,” he stated, smiling sheepishly while scratching the back of his head. “Are you alright?” he asked, index finger pointing at the patch on Baekhyun’s left eye.

 

“Accidentlysqueezedshampoo into my eyes,” Baekhyun murmured breathlessly, cheeks reddened due to embarrassment.

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol frowned. Baekhyun talked so fast, he couldn't understand his words at all. “Are you in pain?”

 

Sighing, Baekhyun looked down at his toes, gripping tightly at the end of his shirt. “Squirt shampoo…into…eye,” he whispered, chewing his bottom lip, avoiding having to look at Chanyeol’s face.

 

Chanyeol chuckled but stopped when he saw Baekhyun pout, tilting his head in a very cute way just to scowl at him. He didn’t mean to laugh at his misery, but Mr. Strawberry looked so attractive when he was flustered. “That explains the pirate time with Loey,”

 

Baekhyun rubbed the eye patch and nodded. “He started bawling terribly when he saw my red eye, I had to come up with something to divert his attention,” he shrugged.

 

“Uouf,” Baekhyun yelped in shocked, stumbling into Chanyeol’s arms. Loey ran from out of nowhere and hugged his back, with his tiny hands wrapped around his waist.

 

Chanyeol loved the way Baekhyun’s pretty slender fingers draped around his forearms with one hand resting on his tattoo. He noticed that Baekhyun had a mole on his thumb. “That mole looks like a chocolate chip,” he squinted, mouth jutting at Baekhyun’s thumb. His heart skipped a beat when Baekhyun unconsciously rubbed the said thumb on his arm.

 

“Nice tattoo,” Baekhyun murmured, eyes staring at Chanyeol’s veiny arms and the interesting tattoo that was hidden under the single father’s right forearm.

 

Chanyeol smiled smugly. “Thank you,”

 

“Papa…Mr. strawberry…are you going to kiss?” Loey interrupted, peeking between the two frozen adults that were busy gazing at each other faces.

 

Bashfully staring at Loey’s big eyes, both of them chorused 'no' and quickly pushed away from each other. Chanyeol whistled, staring everywhere except Baekhyun’s face, hands shoved into his pants pockets while Baekhyun pretended to fix his hair.

 

Loey shrugged. “Mommy always kisses Appa Soo when they stared each other like that,”

 

Rolling his eyes, Chanyeol grumbled. “They can’t really keep their hands away from each other,”

 

Baekhyun patted Loey’s tiny hands that were still circled around his waist. “Good night Loey, be a good boy and listen to your Papa alright?” he cooed and caressed the little boy's hair. Loey softly whimpered, protesting not to part with him. Baekhyun chuckled at the small Park son.

 

Chanyeol crouched down and stretched out his hand towards his whining son. “Come on brave little pirate, let’s go home, I’ll carry you,”

 

Loey’s eyes sparkled when he heard his Papa’s willingness to carry him until they arrived at their house just a few doors from Mr. Strawberry’s apartment. Slowly releasing Mr. Strawberry from his grip, he leaped toward his Papa. He wrapped his arms around his Papa’s neck, snuggling closer. His Papa’s body scent always made him sleepy. He yawned while rubbing his face on his Papa’s shoulder.

 

“Sleepyhead,” Chanyeol teased but yelped in shocked when Loey pinched his nipple. “Stop doing that!” he grumbled while squirming to swat Loey’s crabby hand away.

 

Baekhyun laughed when the father and son duo started bickering, poking each other's ticklish body parts. Loey yelped in horror, clinging desperately on his Papa’s body when Chanyeol pretended to let him fall on the floor.

 

Loey smooched Chanyeol’s cheek and nuzzled his nose on his Papa’s shoulder. “I love you, Papa…I love you so much, now carry me to the house please?” he whispered, peppering light kisses on Chanyeol’s face, making his Papa break out in laughter. Chanyeol decided to tease his son a little more and squeezed his sides. “Stop tickling me, I’m sleepy~~” His son squealed.

 

Chanyeol bowed at Baekhyun, arm securely wrapped around his son’s small body while his other free hand caressed his son’s hair. “Thank you so much for taking care of him,”

 

Baekhyun stepped closer to ruffle Loey’s hair. “You are welcome, Chanyeol,”

 

The way Baekhyun’s small eyes crinkled and the corner of his thin lip twitched, forming a charming smile made Chanyeol awestruck. _‘Chanyeol,’_ his way of pronouncing Chanyeol’s name made him flustered. Quickly turning his heels toward his house direction, Chanyeol sighed. He didn’t want his cute neighbor to see the stupid grin on his face just by him innocently saying his name.

 

Chanyeol helped his son to put on his pajamas and waited for him to settle on the bed. He sat beside him, tucking him into the blanket and kissed his forehead. “You really like spending time with Mr. Strawberry don't you?” he asked while pinching his son’s nose.

 

Loey’s eyes lit up when he heard Mr. Strawberry's name being mentioned. He jolted to sit on the bed and placed his palms on his Papa’s cheeks, desperately wanting his father's attention. “Papa…Papa, we did so many fun things today!”

 

“Such as?” Chanyeol squinted, pushing his eager son to lie back on the bed.

 

Whining, Loey snuggled into the blanket and pulled his Papa to lie down beside him. He wrapped his arm and leg around his Papa’s body and giggled when his Papa playfully bit his chubby cheek. Loey grimaced while wiping his Papa’s saliva from his cheeks and beamed. “Mr. Strawberry is really good at cooking, he cooks delicious food! Then we played together in the bathtub. He pretended to be a mermaid and let me be the fearless pirate,” the little boy said while yawning, rubbing his watery eyes on his Papa’s shoulder.

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Mr. Strawberry is a mermaid?”

 

Nodding vigorously, Loey grinned. “Mr. Strawberry is pretty. So I wanted him to be a mermaid, right Papa? He’s pretty right?”

 

“He’s gorgeous, a very handsome prince,” Chanyeol praised, mind picturing how good looking Baekhyun was every time they met. He started to yawn, eyes getting heavier as they spoke.

 

“He is still pretty though,” Loey shrugged.

 

“Then Papa we….Papa?” he frowned when he didn’t hear any response from his father. Glancing to his side, Loey pouted when he saw his father had fallen asleep while listening to his never-ending babbling.

 

“Papa is tired,” he mumbled while caressing his father’s hair.

 

**\---**

 

“Good morning Senior Baekie!” Soo Jun chirped as she entered Baekhyun’s apartment. She threw her handbag on the couch and rushed to sit at the dining table. She tucked her hands under his chin as he watched his senior munching his breakfast with a very serious face.

 

“You’re so handsome; I’m going to be your fangirl forever,”

 

“Morning fangirl,” Baekhyun snorted while shaking his head. Smiling, he placed a cup of hot coffee right in front of Soo Jun and patted her head. “Stop staring at me,”

 

Rolling his eyes, Soo Jun sipped her morning coffee and patted Baekhyun’s cheek. “Senior, I’ve known you for years. There’s definitely something bothering you,”

 

Sighing, Baekhyun stopped eating and tucked his hands under his chin. He stared at Soo Jun’s pretty face. Loey had her beautiful small face, sharp chin, and black hair. The little boy also inherited his father’s big eyes and elfish ears. Baekhyun really thought that Chanyeol’s and Loey’s ears were so adorable. He laughed when his staring act made Soo Jun blush.

 

“Don’t look at me like that! You're making my heart skip a beat,” Soo Jun whined. “You know that I've had a crush on you since our University days, stop playing with my heart,”

 

Baekhyun snickered. “I thought Kyungsoo, that lion tamer made your heart thump like crazy?”

 

Soo Jun snorted. “Soo is not a lion tamer; he’s a hot vet for goodness sake, Baek. Actually, he is Soo Jun’s tamer,” her cheesy joke made her smiled sheepishly.

 

“You’re serious with that lion tamer aren’t you? Did Chanyeol know about this? I mean, he’s your ex-husband, right? Maybe he’s jealous?”

 

“For the 100th time, stop calling my boyfriend the lion tamer,” Soo Jun grumbled. “Chanyeol is cool with it,”

 

“Well not to be rude, but Soo definitely looks like one,” Baekhyun laughed when Soo Jun tried to kick him from under the table. “Oh wow, really? There’s really no love between Chanyeol and you?”

 

Shrugging, Soo Jun flipped her invisible hair back and slowly started munching her food. “You know that our marriage was an arranged marriage right? Both of us had very big dreams, we were young and at the peak of your career. To shut them up, we agreed. We tried our best to love each other but failed miserably. Loey was conceived when both of us were too drunk. I didn’t remember anything about our first time,” she cringed.

 

“But I remembered how awkward it was for us after seeing each other's faces the next morning. We decided to file for divorce but we had to postpone it because of my pregnancy. Chanyeol is a kind person; he has a very big heart. He wanted to help me and cared for me throughout the pregnancy phase. We became best friends during that time,” she smiled. “Do you know what he said to me on the last day of us being husband and wife?”

 

Baekhyun shook his head. He helped Soo Jun cut her pancakes into small pieces and pushed the plate back in front of her again.

 

“Chanyeol pulled me into his arms and patted my head. He said he was sorry for tying me down for too long. When the time is right he promises to let me go. He wanted me to be happy and find my true love. I remembered crying so hard while clinging to him like a koala,” Soo Jun grimaced. “From that moment, I swore to protect that giant baby from any harm, he’s too kind to get hurt,”

 

“C-Chanyeol sounds so cool,” Baekhyun praised.

 

“He is, He’s Loey Super dad,” Soo Jun smirked when Baekhyun wiped her lips with a napkin. “You know what…there is something about the two of you that make you guys really similar."

 

“W-what?”

 

“You guys love babying people, look how at how you guys like to spoil me and Loey,” Soo Jun beamed. “You guys are like soulmates or something!”

 

Pursing his lips, Baekhyun ducked his head, distracting himself with just munching his food. He kept eating in silence, not saying anything back to Soo Jun.

 

“Oh my god!”

 

“W-what again?” Baekhyun stammered. He flinched in shock when Soo Jun slammed her palms on the dining table.

 

“You’re blushing! Oh god! That’s it! I ship both of you so hard,”

 

Flustered, Baekhyun flicked Soo Jun’s brow when she started chanting 'Chanbaek, Chanbaek' with enthusiasm. He quickly rubbed the red spot that he made on her forehead with his thumb when Soo Jun’s eyes started to get watery. “Crybaby, Loey is tougher than his mom,” he teased. “I found termites in my house. The termite’s expert already checked my house and the treatment will start in two days’ time.

 

“You’re changing the subject,” Soo Jun pouted. “but…Termites?” her eyes twinkled.

 

“Yes bug expert, termites,” Baekhyun chuckled, knowing perfectly well that Soo Jun’s love for insects was so big that she dedicated half of her life studying bugs. She was an entomologist, currently working at Seoul's Grand Park Zoo.

 

Rolling her eyes, Soo Jun frowned. “The termination process might take up to three days or more,”

 

“Yes, I’m going to stay at the café for a while,” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

Soo Jun gasped, palms covering her mouth. “Loey is not going to like that idea at all!”

 

**\---**

 

“Alright, that’s enough Jun,” Chanyeol snorted when Soo Jun placed a cup of hot chocolate in front of him. “This is the third cup; I know you’re up to something. Spit it out,” he snickered but still sipped the hot chocolate, because it was his favorite. His curious eyes still glued to his ex-wife’s pretty face, patiently waiting for her to speak up. He was glad that their son inherited some of her beautiful features.

 

Soo Jun maybe looked geeky with her big spectacles but she was hiding her beautiful features under the big frames. _‘Those puppy eyes,’_ She used sometimes that Chanyeol knew too well. She would make that look to get something. He carefully placed the half-empty cup on the kitchen table and licked his sticky lips before giving his full attention to his ex-wife.

 

“It’s about Loey’s favorite babysitter,” Soo Jun murmured.

 

“Mr. Strawberry?” Chanyeol asked, cheeks starting to feel hot because calling his attractive neighbor with a cute nickname made his heart flutter.

 

Rolling her eyes, Soo Jun snorted. “Correction, he is Loey’s Mr. Strawberry, not yours,”

 

Shrugging, Chanyeol pursed his lips and rubbed his face with his palms, trying to hide his red tinted cheeks. “What about Baekhyun?”

 

“Can he stay here for a while?” Soo Jun mumbled, chewing her bottom lip nervously as she stared at Chanyeol’s shocked face.

 

“Stay with me?” Chanyeol asked with bulging eyes. His breath hitched when Soo Jun nodded, agreeing with his words. “B-but why?” he stammered.

 

“His house will be going under quarantine for termites, he doesn't have a place to stay except his café’s office. He hurt his back in an accident a few months ago. So how can that man sleep in such an uncomfortable place? He needs to sleep on a proper bed,”

 

“There are only two bedrooms in my house. Loey uses a single bed,” Chanyeol blabbered. He didn’t know why the thought of where would his neighbor sleep was the main issue here. Just imagining it made his heart skip a beat.

 

Soo Jun giggled, arms crossing over her chest. “Just look at your flustered face. You’re so obvious. You really like him don't you Park Chanyeol?”

 

“N-No,” Chanyeol blushed while shaking his head.

 

“If you don’t like him, then sleeping with him in the same bed does not matter right?” Soo Jun scoffed. “Or you can let him use your bed; you sleep on the couch,”

 

“My back is not in a good condition too!” Chanyeol retorted.

 

“Oh really?” Soo Jun squinted. “Chanyeol, he has babysat our son for so many months now. He cared for him liked he was his own son. He helps us a lot and never asks for anything in return,”

 

“I know,” Chanyeol agreed. Baekhyun was always there when they needed him to babysit Loey, he never rejected their request. Sighing, the single father ruffled his hair, making it stick up messily in every direction. “Does he know about this? I mean, inviting him to stay at my house. Is he alright with that?”

 

“I’m asking your permission first before I ask him about it. So, you’re fine with it right?” Soo Jun smiled, grabbing Chanyeol’s empty cup and placing it in the kitchen sink. Chanyeol nodded. “That’s a relief, I’m going home, see you later,”

 

“It’s getting late. Kyungsoo is going to take you home right?” Chanyeol frowned, eyeing his wristwatch.

 

“Of course, he’ll be here soon. Don’t worry,” Soo Jun grinned and patted Chanyeol’s cheeks.

 

**\---**

 

“Loey, don’t run! You’ll fall,” Chanyeol grumbled while trying to catch up with Loey’s fast steps. His little boy giggled as he ran towards the ‘Mochibery’ café that was situated just one block from their apartment building. Soo Jun was busy that week so Chanyeol had to take his son to his kindergarten. Loey refused to eat his cooking so he had no choice other than to follow his son's plan. Tantrum Loey was hard to handle so early in the morning so Chanyeol had to comply with his wish. As long as Loey was happy then he would be happy too.

 

The single father was having a hard time carrying Loey’s backpack, water bottle, and his ironman jacket at the same time as holding his son’s hand. The little boy was dragging him through the crowd, eager to eat Mr. Strawberry delicious breakfast set.

 

“Hurry up Papa!” Loey whined. He pouted when he realized that his father was moving to slow for his liking. “If we arrive first, we can eat with Mr. Strawberry in his special kitchen. I want to eat with him today, hurry up!”

 

“Alright, alright,” Chanyeol groaned. He woke up with a tired body. A mild headache was pounding in his head and he kept on wincing every time the pain hit him.

 

“Papa, you look sick, are you alright?” Loey realized that his Papa’s face was pale and he looked exhausted. Abruptly stopping his steps, he pulled his Papa to crouch down toward his eye level and pressed their foreheads together. “You’re hot,” he mumbled. “Why are you wearing such thin clothes? Wear my jacket,” he suggested while grabbing his small jacket and draping it over Chanyeol’s back. He pouted when the jacket didn’t cover his Papa’s massive back but only a small part of his Papa’s left shoulder. “My jacket can’t fit you, I’m sorry, papa,”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and bumped their foreheads together. “Sorry for what, little pirate?”

 

Loey sniffled, eyes brimming with tears. He was devastated. Tears of frustration threatened to drip out from his big eyes because he couldn’t do anything to help his sick Papa. “For being too small, I wish I was as big as you,” he whimpered.

 

Chanyeol laughed and wiped Loey’s watery eyes with his thumbs. “I’m alright little champ, don’t worry about me. Let's hurry up so you can eat with Mr. Strawberry alright?” he grinned. The single father sighed in relief when Loey’s gloomy facial expression quickly changed when Baekhyun’s name was mentioned. The little boy’s face lit up and he started beaming again.

 

“Don’t worry, Mr. Strawberry knows how to handle sick people,” Loey smiled and tugged his Papa’s hand toward the café’s again, this time with careful steps while monitoring his Papa’s face. “Give me my backpack, I’ll carry it myself, Papa,”

 

They both entered ‘Mochiberry’ café and Loey started to jump excitedly. He couldn’t contain his happiness. The little boy skipped further into the café, forgetting about his sick Papa that was trying to catch up with him. “Mr. Strawberry! Mr. Strawberry!” he screamed. He didn’t let go of Chanyeol’s hand and kept on pulling him further into the kitchen area.

 

“I-I’m so sorry for barging in like this,” Chanyeol said, gently bowing at the café’s workers that were busy getting ready to start their day. He was glad that they greeted him with a big grin on their faces.

 

One of the café’s workers smiled and pointed towards the main kitchen area. “Boss is in there, a very good morning to you, Mr. Park,”

 

“Loey, do you remember what boss said about running in the kitchen, sweetheart?”

 

Loey halted his steps and shifted his gaze to the two workers that were staring fondly at him. “Mr. Strawberry said it was dangerous to run around the kitchen. I might fall and get hurt. I’m sorry Jongin hyung,” he apologized, eyes cast down at his shoe.

 

“Be careful aright? Just walk slowly inside, Boss is waiting for you,” Jongin smiled while shaking his head. Loey’s cute guilty expression made the blonde hair worker chuckle to himself before continuing his work.

 

Loey peeked inside the kitchen area. “Mr. Strawberry, Mr. Strawberry?” he whispered, tiptoeing as he entered Baekhyun’s kitchen. He squealed when he saw Baekhyun walking towards them with red cheeks. “You look like a strawberry!” the little boy chirped excitedly and ran to hug the café’s owner.

 

Baekhyun laughed and let Loey wrap his arms around his waist. He swayed their bodies together and leaned down to kiss the little boy’s head. “I just finished using the oven, it’s kind of hot in here,”

 

“What are you baking Mr. Strawberry?” Loey pressed his nose on Baekhyun’s tummy. “You smell delicious,”

 

Baekhyun squirmed when Loey kept poking his nose in his stomach. “Hmm, if you guess it right, I’ll let you eat it,” he cooed, hands caressing Loey’s fluffy hair. “Good morning Chanyeol,”

 

Frowning, Loey kept nuzzling his nose on Baekhyun’s shirt. “Let me sniff you, what is this smell?” he whined while grabbing Baekhyun’s cheeks. Sighing in frustration he bit his bottom lip and shifted his gaze toward his Papa. He grabbed Chanyeol’s hand and pulled him to stand beside Baekhyun. “Mr. Strawberry, can Papa guess it too?”

 

Chanyeol froze when Loey mentioned his name. The single father was silently enjoying how good Baekhyun looked in his white color chef uniform with a black apron tied around his small waist. Baekhyun’s cheeks looked so plum and in dusty pink color. He could stare the café’s owner handsome face for the whole day without getting bored. Loey’s small fingers jabbing on his stomach burst his bubbles of thought. “W-what?”

 

Rolling his eyes, Loey tugged his dumbstruck Papa closer to face Baekhyun. “Can you stop your daydreaming Papa? I need you right now!”

 

“I’m not daydreaming,” Chanyeol retorted, shaking his head bashfully.

 

“I’m sorry Mr. Strawberry, Papa is always lost in his own world. You should see when he starts babbling alone,” Loey giggled, wiggling his eyebrows at his Papa. “Mommy always said that Papa was reading his movie script,”

 

“Y-You….,” Chanyeol scowled. The single father pursed his lips to stop himself from giving any response to his mischievous son. Loey liked to tease him a lot. He would make him angry with his witty remark and sooner or later they would start to bicker. Their childish squabbling wouldn’t stop until one of them surrendered after a tiring game of pulling each other's hair and clothes. They not only shared the same elfish ears and big eyes but Loey got his highly competitive spirit too. The little boy never gave up. Chanyeol didn't want to show that embarrassing side of them right now, not in front of Baekhyun.

 

Noticing how red his Papa’s ears were, Loey rushed to pull him into his embrace. “Don’t get upset Papa, you’ll scare Mr. Strawberry with your crook eyebrows,” he whispered, face pressed on his Papa’s tummy with his small hands rubbing his Papa’s back.

 

“I can’t win with him,” Chanyeol mumbled while ruffling his son’s hair.

 

Baekhyun chuckled, shaking his head slowly. “You always let him win,” he whispered, winking his eyes at the single father.

 

“Shh, that’s a secret, he will throw a fit if he loses,” Chanyeol replied, index finger pressed on his lip, winking back playfully at the café’s owner. “Believe me, tantrum Loey is like having a nightmare in real life,”

 

Both of them burst out laughing, startling Loey that was busy giving a comforting hug to his Papa, not aware of their conversation. Releasing Chanyeol from his embrace, Loey grabbed his Papa’s arm and yanked him to properly face Baekhyun.

 

“Move closer, can you guess what Mr. Strawberry is baking?” Loey pursed his lips as he kept kissing Baekhyun’s clothes. “I can’t figure it out, help me, Papa,”

 

“I don’t think your Papa will know this smell,” Baekhyun murmured, cheeks turned dusty pink when Chanyeol stepped closer toward him, entering his personal space.

 

“Is that a challenge Byun Baekhyun?” Chanyeol snorted when he saw a playful glint in Baekhyun’s eyes. “Can I at least try?” he smiled, waiting patiently for an answer. Making the café’s owner uncomfortable because of their close proximity was not on his list. A shy nod from Baekhyun made him giddy and extremely happy inside. They were so close that his lips were hovering on the café’s owner's side profile. He could count all the tiny moles on Baekhyun’s flawless face. There was a little mole on top of Baekhyun’s lip and Chanyeol would love to run his thumb across it. Baekhyun was embarrassed, just like him, their faces were so red. The café’ owner tried to hide his face by looking down at his son.

 

The single father put both of hands securely on his back before leaning closer to smell Baekhyun’s pink bubblegum hair. He gulped when Baekhyun’s strawberry scented shampoo invaded his nose. It was quite strong, overpowering the smell of the mysterious thing that he baked. Not giving up, Chanyeol frowned, nose moving over Baekhyun’s neck and shoulder. “Apple pie,” he murmured, lips accidentally grazing Baekhyun’s ear.

 

Baekhyun flinched away from Chanyeol while holding his hot ear. “T-that's right,”

 

Loey laughed while pointing at Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s blushing faces. “Both of your faces look so funny, so red, like a tomato!”

 

Chanyeol grunted and caressed Loey’s hair. “Yeah, whatever little pirate,” he stepped back from Baekhyun, creating a little gap between them again.

 

“Mr. Strawberry, Papa guessed it right. Can I have that apple pie please?”

 

Baekhyun smiled and patted Loey’s cheek. “Sure, wait for me at our usual table; I’ll come back with breakfast. What would you like to eat for breakfast, Chanyeol?”

 

“Anything is fine,” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly.

 

“Anything except carrot, right Papa? Papa hates that vegetable…a lot,”

 

Groaning in frustration, Chanyeol rubbed his face with his palm. “Thank you for not forgetting that valuable piece of information,”

 

Baekhyun smacked his lips, eyes staring wide at Chanyeol. “Now I know why Loey hates carrots. I’ve been coaxing him to eat it for weeks,” he squinted at the single father as he strode toward the kitchen.

 

Loey shrugged. “Yeah, we both hate carrots. Do you know what kind of game that we play with carrots Mr. Strawberry?” the little boy mumbled as he kept on pulling his Papa toward the small dining table right at the corner of Baekhyun’s private kitchen area.

 

“You sure talk a lot for a boy that refused to wake up this morning. You’re going to bother Mr. Strawberry with your endless chatter,” Chanyeol snickered while taking his seat at the small dining table.

 

“Well, Mr. Strawberry likes to hear my stories. Right, Mr. Strawberry?” Loey shouted. He smirked in satisfaction when he heard a short yes from Baekhyun that came from the kitchen area. “Wait here Papa; I’m going to help Mr. Strawberry to set our table, alright?”

 

“S-set the table?” Chanyeol gawked. He didn’t know that his son was taught to set up the table by Baekhyun. His heart bloomed with pride when he saw Loey’s small hands getting busy arranging the plates and mugs on the dining table perfectly.

 

“Why are you staring at me like that Papa?” Loey muffled, sensing his Papa’s eyes following his every move. “Geesh, alright, I’ll let you use my nick mug. Stop gawking at me,” the little boy pouted and placed the said mug in front of his Papa. He giggled when he saw his Papa’s bulging eyes staring at the dining set that was being used at the table.

 

“It's…It's Zootopia,” Chanyeol grabbed one of the mugs and scanned it with a dumbstruck face. “Woah, where did you get all of this?” he gasped, fingers clutching at the plate and cup, ogling at it with adoration.

 

Smiling smugly, Loey skipped toward the kitchen. “Mr. Strawberry bought it for me,”

 

The fantastic fragrance of greasy bacon and eggs made Chanyeol’s stomach rumble. His eyes were glued to the main plate on Baekhyun’s hands. “That looks delicious,” he praised, smacking his lips in anticipation.

 

Baekhyun joined them at the dining table, sitting opposite Chanyeol and placed the main dish in the center of the table. “Let’s dig in guys. It’s just a quick and simple breakfast, Loey said that you like eating this kind of food,” he smiled, hands busy filling their empty mugs and plates with food and drinks. “Oh, you let your Papa use your favorite mug. That’s so nice of you Loey,” he cooed while helping Loey to cut his bacon’s strips. “You even help me set the table, what a good boy you are, your Papa, and Mommy have raised you well,”

 

“You taught me how to set the table, Mr. Strawberry, I did great right Papa?” Loey chirped and munched his food happily.

 

Chanyeol nodded and wiped Loey’s oily lip with a napkin. “You’re a very clever boy, I’m so proud of you,” he murmured. His eyes glued to Baekhyun that was chatting with Loey while chewing his food. The café owner looked so energized, like a ball of sunshine that shined brightly with his square-shaped smile. He was amazed at how well Baekhyun handled his son. The café’s owner spoiled Loey but still taught him the skills to be independent and caring towards the people in his surroundings.

 

“W-why aren’t you eating Chanyeol?”

 

“Y-You like Zootopia too?” Chanyeol blurted out, pointing at the mug collection on the table.

 

Chuckling, Baekhyun grabbed his ‘Judy’ printed mug and sipped his morning coffee. “Not really. When I first met Loey, he couldn’t stop talking about Zootopia. I start buying this mugs to make Loey happy every time he eats here, and now I have a complete set of them.”

 

“We really love Nick and Judy right Papa?” Loey beamed. “We even have Zootopia bed sheets,”

 

“Wow, you…you have a Zootopia bedsheet?” Baekhyun gasped in shocked. “S-sorry, that sounded so rude,” he blushed and covered his wide-open mouth with his palms. “It’s just, you don’t look like someone that would sleep on that kind of bedsheet,”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted and he put his spoon and fork on his nearly empty plate. Loey was not paying attention to their conversation. The little boy was busy eating his food. The single father smirked and tucked his hand underneath his chin, not breaking his eye contact with Baekhyun. “So…what kind of bed sheet did you think I would use, for a man like me, Byun Baekhyun?”

 

“A bedsheet for a man like you?” Baekhyun frowned, copying Chanyeol’s gesture, eyes glued to Chanyeol’s. “Something black, silky and sexy?” he chuckled, still not tearing his gaze off the single father’s big eyes.

 

“Are we having a staring game right now Papa?” Loey waved his small hand at the center of the table, breaking his Papa and Mr. Strawberry's eye contact. “I finished eating, let’s go to school Papa!” he chirped and jumped off his seat. He rushed toward Baekhyun’s side, enveloping his arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. “I’ll see you later Mr. Strawberry,”

 

“Black, silky and sexy, I’ll remember that,” Chanyeol murmured and stood up from the table. “Thank you for the lovely breakfast, I’m sorry I can’t help you with the cleaning,”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “That’s alright. Just be careful on your way there,” he caressed Loey’s hair and helped the little boy put on his backpack.

 

“Wait…wait, Mr. Strawberry, can you check my Papa’s body temperature? I think he is not feeling well today?” Loey mumbled and pushed Baekhyun closer to his Papa.

 

“No wonder you look so pale. Are you alright Chanyeol?”

 

“The problem with low blood pressure people, I’m used to dizziness, don’t worry,” Chanyeol groaned. “After some sleep, I’ll be alright,”

 

“Lean down,”

 

“Huh?”

 

“You’re too tall, give me a break. Duck down so I can check your temperature,” Baekhyun whispered. “Give me your forehead, Chanyeol,”

 

Pursing his lips, Chanyeol followed Baekhyun’s instruction and waited for his next move. He was holding his breath when Baekhyun rested on hands on his shoulders and tiptoed to press their foreheads together. He could feel his face was slowly getting hotter when their breaths mingled together. Both smelled like coffee.

 

He was glad that Baekhyun’s eyes were closed when it happened. His breath hitched when Baekhyun opened his eyes and pulled away from him but his heart started to thump like crazy when their eyes stayed glued to each other. Chanyeol loved to see his reflection in Baekhyun’s brown eyes. He smiled when their noses almost bumped together.

 

“Are you attempting to kiss Mr. Strawberry again, Papa?”

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol grumbled while backing away from Baekhyun. The café owner's face was so mesmerizing to be seen up close, Chanyeol couldn’t stop himself from at gawking at him. His pink hair looked so soft; how would it felt if he carded it between his fingers. His lips were thin and moist, Chanyeol bets they would be easily turned red and swollen if he nibbled them. Venturing his eyes lower toward the café owner's milky neck, Chanyeol wondered what kind of noises he would make if he kissed him there. Baekhyun always left him puzzled, how could a man be so pretty and manly at the same time? He remembered seeing visible veins raking all over Baekhyun’s arms when he carried Loey. Chanyeol was glad that his son stopped him from going overboard with his perverted imagination. _‘I’ve been single for too long,’_

 

“Are you alright Chanyeol? Your face is red, are you still dizzy?” Baekhyun asked.

 

“A little bit,” Swallowing his saliva, Chanyeol nodded before giving Baekhyun a reassuring smile. _‘Great, not just dizzy but horny right now,’_

 

Baekhyun glanced at his wristwatch and patted Loey’s head. “There's still time, come and sit with me on the couch Chanyeol,”

 

Chanyeol dazedly followed the café owner's instruction. He sat beside him on the couch, eyeing curiously at Baekhyun.

 

“Give me your hand,” Baekhyun said, offering his palm to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol didn’t understand Baekhyun’s confusing act, but he still gave him his hand. Seeing Baekhyun’s happy smile when he held his hand made his heart fluttered.

 

“A friend once told me that applying pressure on the union valley, a point located on the web between your thumb and index finger could help to relieve back pain, headaches even toothache,” He murmured, fingers starting to press at the said point on Chanyeol’s hand. “Hold still, stop jerking your hand away from me,”

 

“Hurts…a bit,” Chanyeol whimpered, unconsciously. His eyes met with Baekhyun’s for a brief moment and he quickly covered his face with his palm. He could hear Baekhyun’s soft giggles, coaxing him with praises, saying that he was doing well when he stopped wriggling. A rain of words like _‘you are doing well, this will be over soon, what a good boy’_ making him blush and his heart swell with joy. It warmed his being. The heat that he felt from Baekhyun’s attentive touches shook him to the core. It had been years since he was spoiled and pampered like this and he actually missed it.

 

Closing his eyes, he groaned, embarrassed to sound so whiny and looking childish in front of Baekhyun. Biting his inner cheeks, he endured the pain and discomfort that he felt throbbing in his abused union valley. Baekhyun’s way of massaging his hand was so excruciating, he had to lift up his legs to cope with the agonizing session. Sooner later, he was afraid that he would be kicking Baekhyun down to the floor for his so-called gentle massaging treatment. Though, Chanyeol admitted that he loved to see Baekhyun’s pretty fingers kneading his hands. The café owner looked serious, massaging his hands with knitted eyebrows, lips pressed tightly due to concentration. Baekhyun was giving his best to help him with his headache, he must try to endure this.

 

“Still…hurts,” Chanyeol blurted out, giving a pleading look at his son with tears brimming in his eyes.

 

Sighing, Loey shook his head. “Mr. Strawberry, I think that’s enough. Papa will start crying. His face has already turned blue. He was holding his breath, fighting with the pain, now he looks like Dory from Finding Nemo,” Loey cooed while rubbing his Papa’s back.

 

“Am I being too harsh? I’m sorry Chanyeol,” Baekhyun flushed and frantically wiped Chanyeol’s watery eyes with his thumb. He brought the single father’s hand toward his mouth, diligently blowing hot air on it, in hope of easing the pain. “Sorry again Chanyeol, I think I’ve done it the wrong way,” he chuckled, pressing his lips on the single father’s hand reflexively.

 

“Wrong way?” Chanyeol gasped in horror. His heart felt like it would burst out from his ribcage when Baekhyun’s mouth still lingered on his hand.

 

Baekhyun nodded, smiling sheepishly at Chanyeol. “I should use massaging oil, to ease the dry friction on your skin when I’m massaging you, I’m dumb, and now your skin is all red, Sorry Chanyeol,”

 

 _'Oil and Baekhyun, what an erotic sight,'_ Chanyeol blushed thinking about it. He mentally screamed. Cringing, he shook his head, destroying the image of an oily Baekhyun from his mind. Maybe that was not a good idea. The throbbing feeling would definitely travel to other regions of his body. “Thank you, I think it’s working, the headache is almost gone, I need my hand back please,”

 

Baekhyun gasped when he realized that he was still holding Chanyeol’s hand. Carefully letting him go, he blushed. “You can head straight to your house, I’ll take Loey to school, get some rest Chanyeol,”

 

**\---**

 

Chanyeol smiled as he stepped into ‘Mochiberry’ café. The café usually empties after breakfast time. They only sell cakes and bread during the afternoon. When the café’s doorbell rang, Chanyeol caught the attention of the two café workers that were chatting at the café counter. Jongin, Chanyeol remembered the handsome waiter's name when Loey mentioned his name that morning. The other waiter was tall too, good-looking but not the friendly type, he assumed. Sehun, it read on his nametag. Both had a supermodel look, no wonder the café attracted so many customers.

 

“Mr. Park!” Jongin chirped, welcoming Loey’s father with a big smile on his face.

 

“Just call me Chanyeol,” Chanyeol grinned. “Loey is here with Baekhyun right?”

 

Jongin nodded enthusiastically. “You know the way,”

 

Laughing, the single father walked towards the kitchen and peeked through the half-open door. Loey was standing beside Baekhyun at the preparation table, wearing a matching black color apron. Chanyeol had to cover his mouth from laughing because both of them looked so adorable staring at something on the plate with knitted eyebrows without smiles on their faces. They were behaving liked people in the middle of the world crisis. Gently knocking the door, Chanyeol stepped into the kitchen.

 

“Papa! You’re here!” Loey screamed with joy. He ran towards his father, grabbing his hand and tugging him closer to the table. “Wait here,” He scrambled to push a stool at the end of the kitchen table, wobbling a bit because it was about the same height of his body.

 

“Careful Loey, I can get that myself,” Chanyeol sighed while helping his son to drag the high stool closer towards him.

 

“Sit Papa,” Loey puffed and pulled his Papa to sit on the stool.

 

“He loves pushing me around,” Chanyeol groaned in pain once his butt met with the hard stool surface with force.

 

“He is a very caring boy, a fine gentleman,” Baekhyun praised. “I guess he learned it from his Papa,”

 

Chanyeol flushed at the compliment, he couldn’t stop smiling while caressing Loey’s hair. His son always made him a proud father. “I’m not a perfect father, but I try my best. No matter what he does, I just want him to grow up to be a good man,”

 

“Just like his Papa,” Baekhyun added.

 

Clearing his throat, Loey smirked. “Mr. Strawberry, I think you should stop praising my Papa, his ears are getting so red they're going to explode soon!” he teased and pinched his Papa’s ears.

 

“Stop doing that!” Chanyeol yelped and swatted Loey’s fingers away that were tapping his ears.

 

Loey giggled and pressed his lips to his Papa’s red cheek. “You better taste this Papa, we created a new dish just for you,” The little boy gleamed and placed an empty plate in front of his Papa.

 

“You guys made…dumplings?” Chanyeol frowned, staring at the delicious looking dumplings on the plates. He could feel his mouth starting to water. “I love dumplings,”

 

Loey laughed and clapped his hands. “See Mr. Strawberry, I told you Papa loves dumplings!”

 

“You do know your Papa well, don't you? Baekhyun smiled, pushing a small dipping sauce plate closer to Chanyeol. “Eat it with this dipping sauce,” he suggested.

 

“Thank you,” Chanyeol said as he picked up one of the dumplings on the plate and dipped it in the thick soya sauce. He shoved all of it into his mouth and closed his eyes when it burst in his mouth. A small bag of goodness burst inside his mouth, filling it with so many fantastic flavors.

 

“Can you guess the filing Papa?” Loey asked.

 

Munching in joy, Chanyeol kept his eyes closed while trying to guess the ingredients. Honestly, it was because he couldn’t stand the way Baekhyun stared at him as he waited for an answer. “Ermm, there’s chicken, green onion, cabbage, a little bit of ginger…,” he paused while continuing to chew the food while frowning deeply. “This dumpling has carrot…right?”

 

“Shredded carrot, are you going to spit out our precious dumplings Chanyeol?” Baekhyun squinted. “We tried so hard to hide the carrot taste, I guess we failed our mission Loey,” he sighed exaggeratedly.

 

“No…no…no, this actually tastes good, I like it,” Chanyeol acclaimed. “Can I have more?” he beamed, picking up his empty plate and giving it to Baekhyun.

 

“Really Papa? See, you’re a great chef Mr. strawberry,”

 

“He is,” Chanyeol agreed, liking at the way Baekhyun’s cheeks turned dusty pink because of his words. “Aren’t both of you going to eat with me?”

 

“Oh no! We already ate too many dumplings for today, my tummy is not going to like it if I eat it again,” Loey chirped. “I’m going to the washroom and then I’m going to play with Jongin hyung for a while, can I do that Papa?”

 

“Sure, we’re not rushing to go anywhere else except home,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

Loey left Chanyeol with Baekhyun in the kitchen. Baekhyun was busy typing something on his phone and Chanyeol, as usual, took the opportunity to enjoy the breathtaking view of the very beautiful man sitting in front of him. His hair was quite messy today, his long bangs covering his eyes when he ducked to look at his phone. “There is flour on your chin,” Chanyeol said, pointing at the stain spot.

 

“Flour?” Baekhyun huffed. “I must have got it when we were making the dumplings,” he laughed, blindly wiping his chin area with the back of his hand. “Oh?” he flinched when Chanyeol’s fingers brushed against his chin. “T-thanks,” The single father’s sudden move made him stuttered.

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol murmured but didn’t retreat his hand away. He mentally thanking the god for making his hand this long, so he was able to cross over the table and reached to wipe off the flour stain on Baekhyun’s pretty face. He silently enjoying how Baekhyun’s face turned so red when his thumb brushed his chin. “You really do look like a strawberry,” he whispered, aweing at Baekhyun’s attractive face for a while before retreating his hand away.

 

“T-thank you?” Baekhyun blushed and shifted his gaze to his phone screen. His face was burning and he couldn’t lift his head to face Chanyeol properly.

 

“Come and stay at my house Baekhyun,” Chanyeol said. He felt bad when he looked at the condition of Baekhyun’s small office. There was only two seater leather couch at the corner of his room. He was so sure that Baekhyun’s back would get hurt if he sleeps on it for so many days. He waited for the words to sink into Baekhyun’s mind before he continued. “I know about your termite’s problem,”

 

“Are you sure Chanyeol? I can stay at my office, I don’t want to bother anybody with my problem,” Baekhyun sighed.

 

“We’re neighbors and you always help me babysit Loey. This time, let us help you too,” Chanyeol suggested. “I don’t think Loey will be happy to see you sleep here,”

 

**\---**

 

“Mr. Strawberry? Are you done packing your clothes?” Loey scowled at the backpack in Baekhyun’s hand.

 

Baekhyun smiled and patted Loey’s cheek. “Yes little pirate, I’m staying at your house for a while, I don’t need to bring so many clothes,”

 

Loey nodded and grabbed Baekhyun’s backpack. “I’ll help you to carry this,” he huffed while trying to carry the heavy bag pack on his shoulder and tugging Baekhyun along the hallway towards his house. “Come on, Papa is waiting for us,”

 

Loey rushed into his house and ran to see his Papa in the kitchen. “Papa, Mr. Strawberry is here,” he announced giddily and shoved Baekhyun’s backpack into his Papa’s arms. “I need to pee, entertain our guest properly, alright Papa?” he said before wiggling his way toward the bathroom.

 

Baekhyun kept on fidgeting in front of Chanyeol’s open door, contemplating whether he should walk inside the house or should he wait for the house owner's invitation to come in. Chanyeol’s deep voice calling his name made him flinch.

 

“I’m sorry, Loey left you alone here. He really needed to go to the bathroom,” Chanyeol smiled and ushered Baekhyun into the house.

 

“There’s a lot of car toys,” Baekhyun mumbled as he stepped into the apartment. He yelped in pain when he accidentally stepped on one of the small cars that were scattered all over the floor. The huge toy racing car track that was set at the corner of the living room caught his attention. “Loey really like playing these?” he gasped in amazement when he saw a large transparent display rack that contained many small cars fixed on the wall.

 

“It’s mine,” Chanyeol grinned.

 

“Huh?” Baekhyun frowned, fingers grazing over the small cars collection.

 

“You’re stepping on my babies,” Chanyeol stated and pointed at Baekhyun’s foot.

 

“Sorry!” Baekhyun shrieked and scrambled to pull his leg away.

 

Baekhyun’s comical act to avoid stepping on his toy cars collection made Chanyeol laugh. “I played with them last night, I couldn't get myself to sleep, sorry for the mess,” Chanyeol grumbled and started picking up the scattered toys on the carpet.

 

“That's alright, it’s your hobby and this is your house,” Baekhyun puffed, carefully tiptoeing to get out from Chanyeol’s sacred area and headed towards the kitchen.

 

Chanyeol followed the café owner and both of them sat comfortably at the dining table. “Soo Jun already told you about us sharing room right? Are you alright with that?” Chanyeol asked.

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “I don’t mind sharing a bed, only if you agree with it, I mean, it’s your private place Chanyeol. I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable in your own house,”

 

“Great! I don’t mind at all, don’t worry about it, come, let me show you my room,” Chanyeol chirped and ushered Baekhyun towards his room.

 

The interior of Chanyeol’s bachelor room was cozy and warm. The modern minimalist style of the room, cool color palettes such as white, black, and gray were incorporated into the room's furniture, wallpaper, carpet, and curtains. The room was also neatly organized. The whiffs of light rose’s fragrance made Baekhyun’s nose crinkle. The room’s soothing aroma was so romantic and it smelt exactly like Chanyeol.

 

“How can you not be feeling sleepy in a room so cozy like this?” Baekhyun stated. His eyes darted to the bed; the brown color bed sheet made him frown. “Where’s Nick?”

 

Chanyeol snorted. “I’m not sharing Nick with you,”

 

“So stingy,” Baekhyun snickered.

 

The single father laughed and walked further into his room. “You can use this empty space in my wardrobe to keep your clothes,” he opened his massive wardrobe and placed Baekhyun’s backpack inside the said spot.

 

Baekhyun gasped as he stared at Chanyeol’s expensive clothes collection. “You are really an organized person, even the wardrobe is color coordinated,”

 

“I like to keep my bedroom clean, this is my thinking place,” Chanyeol smiled at the compliment.

 

“I'll try to respect that Chanyeol,” Baekhyun grinned. “Oh, you can tell me if you’re taking someone home, you know, I’m cool with that,” he said bashfully.

 

Amused, Chanyeol shook his head. “Other than Loey, no one else has slept in the bed,”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry for invading your personal place,” Baekhyun sighed, fidgeting in front of Chanyeol again.

 

“That’s alright, I said it before, we really want to help you,” Chanyeol smiled. “You want to unpack first? We’ll wait for you in the living room,”

 

**\---**

 

Baekhyun came out the bedroom, hearing the sound of chaos erupting from the living room. Loey’s whiny voice and Chanyeol groaning in pain made him panic. He rushed towards the noisy place and he was shocked to see Chanyeol and Loey were busy wrestling on the carpeted floor. Both of them were scowling hard at each other with messy hair and sweat dripping from their forehead. “Boys?”

 

“I’m winning, you cheated Papa! No fair!” Loey screamed, huffing in annoyance while trying to wiggle away from his Papa’s arms.

 

“No, you lost and you want to put the blame on me,” Chanyeol chided, locking his long legs around Loey’s body.

 

“Boys?”

 

“Mr. Strawberry! Help me,” Loey pleaded, voice muffled against his Papa’s chest. “I know you want me to cry, I’m not going to give up, and I’m not a crybaby!” he yelped and started biting at any part of his Papa’s body that could be reached with his mouth.

 

Chanyeol howled in pain for a second before it turned into an endless laughing fit each time Loey succeeded in biting his body.

 

Baekhyun chuckled while looking at the ridiculous way of them playing with each other and sat facing them with crossed legs on the floor. He tucked his hands under his chin as he stared at the father and son with amusement. “Please stop before one of you get hurt,” He mumbled. Then he realized both of them were holding a small cut of carrots in their hand. “Alright, the loser has to eat the raw carrot right?” he squinted at the bickering duo that was still lying on the floor, panting for air, bodies tangled with each other.

 

“Papa lost in the race, I tried to shove this carrot in his mouth but he didn’t want to eat it!” Loey grunted with frustration.

 

“That’s not fair Chanyeol,” Baekhyun chided.

 

“We agreed earlier only if the winner managed to get it into the losers mouth!” Chanyeol stated. “He forgot to tell you about that, right?”

 

Baekhyun shrugged. “The fight is still not fair,”

 

“Can I tag people to help me? Please, Papa, I’m much smaller than you, you should play fair,” Loey scowled.

 

“You want to tag him?” Chanyeol smirked. “I don’t want to hear one more person crying for mercy if they lose,”

 

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean?” Baekhyun snapped, clearly offended by the strange look that Chanyeol gave him.

 

“So, let the game begin,” Chanyeol said as he released Loey from his grip. He copied Baekhyun’s sitting position and scooted closer until he faced the café owner.

 

“Let me know the rules again,” Baekhyun hissed while puffing away his bangs that were covering his forehead. “I want to play fair,”

 

“You're supposed to shove this small piece of carrot into my mouth, that’s all,” Chanyeol shrugged. “Actually, both of you can gang up to make me eat it, I’m trying to be fair here,”

 

“Really Papa? Can I help Mr. Strawberry? Awesome!” Loey chirped in excitement. “We definitely can win this!”

 

The sight of Baekhyun and his son grinning with big smiles plastered on their faces while giving high fives to each other made Chanyeol’s heart feel fuzzy and warm. Loey looked so happy playing with them. He yelped in shocked when Baekhyun leaped toward him and pinned him on the floor.

 

“I’m going to hold your Papa, quickly shove that carrot inside his mouth!” Baekhyun shouted, hands gripping on Chanyeol’s arms that he pushed above the single father’s head in an attempt to lock him from squirming away.

 

Baekhyun’s playful side charmed Chanyeol instantly. No wonder Loey likes playing with him so much. The cafe owner was loud, his high pitch voice echoed throughout the living room. He was laughing hysterically until his eyes disappeared. The fact that Baekhyun casually sat on his stomach made him flustered. He was too frozen to push him away.

 

The cheeky duo used his dumbfounded moment to shove a small cut of carrot into his gaping mouth. Grimacing, Chanyeol wanted to spit out the orange vegetable from his mouth but he couldn’t, knowing that he would be spluttering his saliva on Baekhyun’s face. The café owner's face was so close; he could easily bump their noses together. He whined pitifully while trying hard to swallow the carrot.

 

“We did it Loey!” Baekhyun shouted, unconsciously grinding his butt on Chanyeol’s stomach while spreading his arms to welcome Loey for a celebration hug.

 

Chanyeol gasped when Loey jumped into Baekhyun’s embrace. “Careful with your head!” he shrieked and used his arm to pillow Baekhyun’s head from slamming on the floor.

 

“T-thanks,” Baekhyun groaned, blushing as he stared at Chanyeol’s face. “I think you should get ready for bed Loey,” he murmured and patted Loey’s back. The little boy was yawning, rubbing his face on his chest while clinging to him like baby Koala.

 

**\---**

 

Chanyeol was already lying on the bed when Baekhyun walked into the bedroom. Both of them froze on their spot when their eyes met. Clearing his throat, Chanyeol was the first one to blink. “Little pirate finally asleep?” he asked, snuggling his body slowly into the blanket.

 

“Yes, like a baby,” Baekhyun replied, smiling at Chanyeol before heading straight toward the wardrobe area.

 

Chanyeol didn’t know where to look; his curious eyes stubbornly followed Baekhyun’s every move. Having Byun Baekhyun, a fine young man inside his room, getting ready to sleep was something so domestic for him. The café owner's simple existence made him flustered and anxious. His gorgeous crush was going sleep beside him on his bed. Just thinking about it made his heart beat like crazy and his hands turned clammy. _‘How can he survive living like this for a week?’_ He mentally screamed.

 

Baekhyun whistled while rummaging through his backpack. He began pulling out his toiletries and pajamas, draping his towel over his shoulder in the process. Chanyeol didn’t realize that he was staring Baekhyun. The café owner stopped what he was doing and turned to look back. Chanyeol’s breath hitched when it happened, he quickly grabbed his sketchbook on the bed stand and started doodling freely. The single father sighed in relief when Baekhyun finally went into the bathroom.

 

Chanyeol gulped, swallowing his saliva when Baekhyun came out from the bathroom looking extremely adorable. His pink hair still wet; he was humming a certain song while striding leisurely toward the wardrobe area. Baekhyun wore a dark blue checkered pajama top that was too big for his skinny body; the hem of the pajama ended just passed his knees. The long sleeves of the pajama swallowed his small hands entirely. Realising that his gawking action was being rude, Chanyeol quickly tore his gaze away and focused on his sketchbook again.

 

“Oh god, we're wearing matching pajamas,” Baekhyun noticed from the end of the bed, amazement written all over his face.

 

Chanyeol stared at his own pajamas and laughed. “You’re right!” he chortled and scooted to the side to give space for Baekhyun. Baekhyun’s weird sock didn’t go unnoticed by Chanyeol’s hawk eyes. “Soccer socks to bed?” he blurted.

 

Shrugging, Baekhyun slumped his body on the bed and pressed his face on the fluffy pillow. “I hate wearing a blanket to sleep, these socks protect me from the cold air,” he huffed. “Can I take a look?” he asked suddenly, mouth jutting toward the sketchbook in Chanyeol’s hold.

 

“Sure,” Chanyeol mumbled and handed his book to Baekhyun. The glint of excitement that he saw in Baekhyun’s eyes made him blush.

 

Baekhyun quickly sat on the bed and flipped the pages of Chanyeol’s sketchbook with a big smile on his face. “This is so beautiful, I’m honored,” he said, fingers tracing gently at the pages’ surfaces.

 

“Hmm? Why is that?” Chanyeol frowned.

 

“I admire your man’s jewelry design, PCY is my favorite man’s accessory brand,” Baekhyun beamed, holding the sketchbook pressed to his chest.

 

“Really?” Chanyeol gasped, astonished. He never met someone gushing about loving his work right in front of his face and on his bed, before.

 

Nodding enthusiastically Baekhyun grinned. “Yeah, PCY’s choker collection is the best,”

 

“C-choker?” Chanyeol stuttered. _‘This is not the right time to talk about chokers, right? Baekhyun would look so hot wearing a choker, his choker design to be precise,’_

 

“Your choker collection is so expensive and it's limited edition,” Baekhyun pouted. “I only have one though, the stunning design that you released during Valentine day last year,”

 

“Valentine day last year?” Chanyeol frowned. “A present from someone special?” he asked carefully.

 

“I bought it for myself? Can't a single man own a choker? Does a single man need to have someone special to buy it for him?” Baekhyun groused grumpily.

 

“Sorry for offending you,” Chanyeol chuckled. “I think you’re getting sleepy Byun Baekhyun, you’re mumbling. You should sleep,” he coaxed and patted the empty spot beside him on the bed.

 

Baekhyun snuggled on the bed and hummed once his head touched the pillow. “Y-you are going to continue doing your magic?”

 

“Magic?”

 

Yawning again, Baekhyun pressed his cheek on the pillow and sighed. “Your designs are magic,” he mumbled with closed eyes. “Good night Mr. Magical,”

 

**\---**

 

Chanyeol nearly had a panic attack when he woke up at noon. He gasped, kicking the blanket away from his legs and scooted closer to the bedside. His barely woken up mind dazedly remembered Baekhyun telling him something about sending Loey to school that morning. A blue color water bottle with his favorite cartoon ‘Nick’ that was placed on top of his bedside, attracted his attention. Frowning, he snatched the yellow sticky note that was stuck to the water bottle and began to read.

 

  
_To Mr. Magical,_  
  
_You sleep like dead people; your phone alarm is disturbing my sleep; don’t worry I sent Loey to school. Please accept this small gift from me, a thank you present for helping me, you should always drink water to keep your body stay hydrated^^_  
  
_Sincerely_  
  
_B_  
  
_p/s: I left breakfast for you in the oven, enjoy your day!_

 

Chanyeol grinned while staring at Baekhyun’s gift. His cheeks hurt from smiling too much. He grabbed the water bottle, hugging it close to his chest and slumped his tired body back onto his bed. He blindly reached out, searching for his phone. With a burning face, Chanyeol texted Baekhyun. The thought of sending Baekhyun a thank you message made him squeal internally. Inhaling and exhaling deeply, he started typing and quickly pressed the send button before slamming his blushing face on the pillow.

 

_[attaching picture of his hand hugging Nick water bottle] - Thank you for sending Loey and giving me this gift, B_

 

The single father flinched when he received the fast reply from Baekhyun. The café owner sent him a short ‘you're welcome’ attaching a picture of a colorful muffin inside display glass. Chanyeol chuckled while holding onto his rumbling stomach.

 

**\---**

 

A faint knock on his door startled Chanyeol that was perfecting his drawing design on his working table. Blinking rapidly, he stretched out his body and rubbed his face with his palm. He had been cooping himself inside his workroom for hours. Looking behind himself he saw Baekhyun’s silhouette at the door crack. He smiled. “B, is that you? Come in,”

 

“Y-yes, it’s me,” Baekhyun mumbled, the new endearment made his cheeks turn dusty pink.

 

“I-I can call you B, right?” Chanyeol asked, unsure. He started to regret making the café owner so uncomfortable with the name.

 

“You can call me B, it’s just…no one has called me that name before,” Baekhyun blushed. “Your fridge is empty, I’m going to take Loey grocery shopping, we’ll be back before dinner alright?”

 

“Can I come with you?”

  
**\---**

 

Chanyeol pushed the shopping cart, walking steadily beside Baekhyun that was busy scrolling through the grocery list that he keeps on his phone. The café owner’s other free hand caressing Loey’s hair. The little boy would whine if they walked passed junk foods section.

 

“Oh god! What is all this?” Baekhyun shrieked while pointing at so many unnecessary things inside the shopping cart. Scowling at Chanyeol, the café owner sighed. “You don’t need to buy all this for your house, Chanyeol,”

 

“I like grocery shopping,” Chanyeol shrugged. He swatted Baekhyun’s hand that was trying to put some of the things back on the display rack.

 

“Apron?” Baekhyun squinted. “I saw two nice looking aprons inside your kitchen cabinet. Trust me, you don’t need one more Chanyeol,” he grabbed the said apron and yelped in shocked when Chanyeol held his hand.

 

“The Apron is for you B, see it has muffin design, perfect for you,” Chanyeol beamed and placed back the apron inside the almost full cart.

 

“You don’t have to get anything for me Chanyeol,” Baekhyun mumbled.

 

“I want to get something for you, please B?” The single father said. He chuckled when he heard Baekhyun’s soft protesting groan as he walked away from him.

 

Chanyeol saw Loey ran towards him and Baekhyun while clutching his favorite snack. “Park Chan Joon! Don’t run! You’ll fall!” he gasped in horror when he saw Loey stumble on his little legs and fall on the hard floor. The little boy sprawled on the floor, crying his heart out while hiding his face in his palms.

 

Baekhyun rushed to lift up Loey, holding him tightly in his embrace. “Shh…I got you, I got you, don’t cry,”

 

Chanyeol stood beside them, dragging along the full shopping cart and slowly caressed Loey’s hair. He inspected Loey’s leg to spot any injuries. Loey shook his head and pulled his leg away before hiding his wet face in the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

 

“Stop crying little pirate, let me know where you feel pain,” Baekhyun cooed and swayed their bodies together.

 

“My leg is fine,” Loey hiccup. “I am just…embarrassed,” he whined and pressed his face into Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Oh?” Baekhyun and Chanyeol chorused. They stared at each other faces before both of them chewed their lower lips to suppress their laughter.

 

“Don’t look at me Papa, don’t say 'I told you so', I’m sorry for not listening to you,” Loey wheezed.

 

“I’m not going to say anything, it’s good that you know what you did wrong,” Chanyeol smiled and rubbed his son’s back. “I’ll settle paying for this first then we can get back home alright little pirate?”

 

**\---**

 

“Papa…Papa, I loved spending time with Mr. Strawberry today!” Loey beamed and let his Papa tucked him into the blanket.

 

“Me too little pirate,” Chanyeol chuckled and tapped his son's nose. “Are you sure your leg is fine? Do you want me to put some ointment on it?” he asked, still concerned about his son's leg. He smiled when Loey hummed when he massaged his legs.

 

“I’m fine Papa, Papa...can we keep Mr. Strawberry forever in our house?” Loey yawned and whined when his Papa pinched his chubby cheek.

 

“He’s a human being Loey. We can’t force him to stay if he doesn't want to. That’s kidnapping, it’s a crime,” Chanyeol tittered but stopped when he saw Loey’s scowling eyes.

 

“But Papa, you like him too right?”

 

Chanyeol pursed his lip, dumbfounded by his son’s question.

 

“Papa, answer me, don’t lie. You like him too right?”

 

“How do you know I like him?” Chanyeol squinted, testing his son's judgment.

 

“Your eyes! Your pupils get bigger every time you look at him, just like the way mommy looks at appa Soo,” Loey stated. “I know I’m a child but I’m not dumb you know,” he huffed and snuggled his body into the blanket.

 

Smiling, Chanyeol swiped his son’s hair from covering the little boy’s forehead. “Who said my son is dumb? He’s brilliant just like his papa,” he praised. “Do my pupils really dilate when I look at him?” he frowned and started to blush. “I…I do like him Loey,”

 

Loey giggled when he heard his Papa’s confession. “I think Mr. Strawberry likes you too,” he whispered. “His pupils get dilated when he looks at you too.”

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol leaned down to kiss his son's forehead. “That's enough for your storytelling time, good night Park Chan Joon, I love you,”

 

**\---**

 

Chanyeol really wanted to focus on reading the book on his lap but he couldn’t. Not when he kept glancing over at Baekhyun’s stoic state. The café owner, in his usual weird sleeping attire, had been sitting on the floor with crossed legs, unmoving and staring blankly at his wardrobe. It was nearly midnight and Chanyeol had to admit, it was kind of a disturbing sight. Baekhyun looked like someone being possessed by evil spirits.

 

“Hey…B, are you alright?” he called, frowning when he didn’t get any reply. “B?”

 

“H-huh?” Baekhyun blinked, shifting his position to face Chanyeol on the bed. “Am I disturbing you? I’m sorry,”

 

“No, just…are you alright? You have been staring into space for too long,” Chanyeol asked, shoving his book inside the bedside drawer before looking at Baekhyun again.

 

“Am I a boring person?” Baekhyun mumbled, hands gripping his knees. “I want an honest answer Chanyeol,”

 

Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted at the question. “No, you’re not. You’re an interesting person,” he answered, adding smiles to his honest remark.

 

“Are you sure about that?” Baekhyun pouted. “I don’t like partying, I don’t like drinking, I love staying at home,”

 

“You’re special just being yourself, you don’t have to change for other people B,” Chanyeol muttered. “Tell me what’s bothering you, I’ll try my best to help,”

 

Baekhyun chuckled, pushing his fluffy hair back. “There is this guy I know…one of the café’s customers,” he paused, looking at Chanyeol bashfully. “He has been asking me out,”

 

The air suddenly turned hot, Chanyeol couldn't breathe properly. He didn’t care how desperate and comical he looked in front of Baekhyun when he grumpily kicked the blanket off his feet and stood up beside his bed. “And?” he mused, walking back and forth the room. The suspense slowly killing him inside, making him anxious.

 

Baekhyun gawked at Chanyeol’s strange behavior and continued. “He asked me to accompany him to his company event, I…I don’t know how to dance,” he grumbled. Puffing his cheeks while hiding his red flushing face in his palms. “I’m pathetic,”

 

 _‘Who is the guy that was trying to seduce you? I want to kill him so badly,’_ Chanyeol thought. “Come, I’ll teach you some simple dancing steps,” he blurted, mentally cursing himself.

 

“Really?” Baekhyun’s head perked up, smiling at Chanyeol. He quickly got off from the floor and walked straight towards Chanyeol. “Teach me,”

 

“Closer B,” Chanyeol murmured, placing his hands on Baekhyun’s waist, tugging him closer. “Step on my feet,” he said, giving a reassuring smile towards Baekhyun who was looking unsure, blinking at him. “Come on,” he cooed, hand securely gripping onto the café owner's side when Baekhyun lifted his feet to follow his instruction. He almost forgot to breathe when Baekhyun wrapped his arm around his waist. Chanyeol leaned down, pressing the side of his face on Baekhyun’s head.

 

“Let me hold your other hand,” he whispered, fighting the urge to kiss the strawberry scented hair. Gently squeezing Baekhyun’s fingers, he sighed in relieved, Baekhyun’s fingers fit perfectly inside his palm. He smiled, knowing that he was not dreaming after all.

 

“Your hand is cold,” Baekhyun murmured. He shrieked when Chanyeol suddenly moved his feet, dragging him along. Finding his balance, he pressed his cheek to Chanyeol’s chest. Chanyeol’s way of humming to a certain song made him giggle. His deep voice vibrated all over his cheek. “You’re so funny,”

 

“Hey, you have to know how to move according to the song beat,” Chanyeol huffed, prodding his chin on Baekhyun’s head and continued to sway their bodies together.

 

“Alright Mr. Magical,” Baekhyun laughed loudly. “Stop poking me,” he grumbled and pushed his forehead on Chanyeol’s chin to stop him from nudging his head.

 

They stayed silent for a while. Chanyeol’s hand that was on Baekhyun’s waist earlier started wrapping around the café owner's back, pulling him closer. The possessiveness side of him was starting to kick in. “You…you smell nice, like strawberries,” he whispered, nose hovering over Baekhyun’s ear. He wanted to stay like this, Baekhyun’s pliant body resting against his and his soft hair brushing his nose.

 

“Papa! Open the door! What are you doing with my Mr. Strawberry? I can hear him laughing loudly! Are you both having fun without me?”

 

**\---**

 

“I-I’ll get the door,” Chanyeol mumbled and waited for Baekhyun to step down on the floor. With a heavy heart, he released the café owner from his arm before rushing toward the door. Loey was waiting for him in front of the door, scowling hard at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

 

“Mr. Strawberry!” Loey yelped, running past his Papa and wrapping his arms around Baekhyun’s waist. “I had a nightmare! I think because you didn’t kiss me goodnight tonight,” he whined and burrowed his face into the café owner's tummy.

 

“Alright, I’m the invincible Papa,” Chanyeol scoffed, side-eyeing his son and Baekhyun that were still busy hugging in the middle of the room. He slumped his body on the bed and silently watched how Baekhyun handled his cranky son for barging into his bedroom in the middle of the night.

 

Loey freed Baekhyun from his hug and judgingly stared at Baekhyun’s pajamas. “Mr. Strawberry, why are you wearing Papa’s pajamas?”

 

“These are mine Loey, not your Papa’s,” Baekhyun retorted, cheeks turning a dusty pink when Chanyeol smirked at him.

 

“Are you playing soccer with Papa?” Loey said again, eyeing at Baekhyun’s black soccer socks with a big frown on his face.

 

Chanyeol flopped onto his stomach and pressed his face into the pillow to hide his laughter. He groaned in pain when Baekhyun purposely placed Loey on his back. “Aww, my back,” he whimpered while trying to push Loey away. Loey giggled, falling on the bed. Chanyeol pulled Loey into his arms and prodded his chin on the little boy’s head.

 

“Stop that! Your chin is hurting me! Mr. Strawberry, help me,” Loey whined, pushing Chanyeol’s chin away with his palm.

 

Baekhyun rubbed his own head; he still remembered the stinging pain that he had to endure when Chanyeol did the same to him a while ago. “Your chin is deadly, stop doing that to him,” he chided. Shaking his head, Baekhyun sighed at the way Chanyeol and Loey were so wide awake, cackling happily, poking and pinching each other's bodies, totally ignoring his words. “It’s already past midnight, Loey you have to sleep,” he yelped in shocked when Loey pulled him to lie beside them on the bed.

 

“Papa, can I sleep with you and Mr. Strawberry tonight?” Loey smiled, using his puppy eyes at his Papa and nuzzled his nose on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

Chanyeol snickered, eyes looking at Baekhyun’s droopy ones. “Only for tonight alright?” he murmured and caressed Loey’s hair. Loey had to sleep in his own room. If they slept together, they would end up talking or playing until past his son bedtime. Sleepy Loey would be hard to handle in the morning.

 

**\---**

“Morning Mr. Magical,”

 

Chanyeol’s eyes fluttered open when he heard someone’s soft whisper and a gentle pat on his head. With heavy eyelids that threatened to shut down again, he groaned in frustration and burrowed his face on the pillow. On his third blink, his breath hitched when he saw the owner of the voice, smiling brightly at him. There he was, Byun Baekhyun sitting on the floor, staring at him with his fresh morning smile, minty breath fanning on Chanyeol’s face.

 

“B, what time is it?” The single father blushed, embarrassed to be looking so disoriented in front of his crush. He probably looks terrible with a patch of dry drool on his face and his messy bed hair right now.

 

“You specifically asked me to wake you up this morning,”

 

Rubbing his face with his palms, Chanyeol yawned as he stretched out his body under his blanket before looking at Baekhyun’s face again. “You woke me up like that?” he chuckled.

 

“Like what?” Baekhyun frowned, blinking innocently at the single father.

 

“Like this,” Chanyeol murmured and grazed his finger on the café owner's nose. He laughed at the sight of Baekhyun’s nose scrunching cutely right after he did that. The café owner just sat on the floor, humming when he slipped his fingers into his soft pink hair, carding it gently. Chanyeol’s heart sang in joy. He always wanted to do this, play with the café owner's cotton candy-like hair. So this was how Baekhyun’s hair feels under his fingertips, he thought. His hair was soft like silk, gliding easily between Chanyeol’s calloused fingers. He refused to stop, loving the way Baekhyun positively responded to his touch. The café owner's eyes were droopy, shoulders slumping as he unconsciously leaned closer to his hand, seeking for more. “See, how can I wake up if someone plays with my hair like this?” he chuckled.

 

“But thank you, morning to you too B,” he teased and playfully tapped Baekhyun’s button nose before retreating his hand away.

 

Chanyeol teasing him and the sudden tap on his nose made Baekhyun flush, snapping himself out of his dazed state. His cheeks turned bright red instantly as he quickly got up from the floor. “I-I’m going to see Loey,” he stuttered and with that, he left the room.

 

**\---**

 

“You don’t have to prepare breakfast for us,” Chanyeol mumbled as he walked into the kitchen. By the time he was out from his bedroom, breakfast was already served on the dining table, courtesy of Baekhyun. His son that always gave him a hard time getting ready for school every morning surprisingly was sitting at the dining table in his school uniform with a big grin on his face.

 

“Morning Papa!” Loey greeted and continued to enjoy his food.

 

Chanyeol sat beside Loey and caressed his son’s hair. “You don’t have to cook us breakfast B,” he said again but frowned when he still didn’t get any response from Baekhyun. The café owner was so busy doing some chores at the kitchen sink.

 

Baekhyun flinched when Chanyeol placed his arm around his shoulder and dragged him to sit with them at the dining table. “My hands still wet,” he muttered, eyes searching for a clean kitchen cloth to wipe his wet hands.

 

“Sit,” Chanyeol hushed while placing his arms on Baekhyun’s shoulders to stop him moving. He took a clean towel in one of the kitchen drawers to wipe Baekhyun’s watery hands. Chanyeol gently patted Baekhyun’s hand, making sure that the café owner's slender fingers were clean and dry before throwing the damp towel over his shoulder.

 

“Now eat with us,” he smiled and began filling Baekhyun’s empty plate and mug with their breakfast. Chanyeol’s eyebrows knitted when Baekhyun didn’t start eating, the café owner still staring at him with a blank face. “Do you want me to spoon feed you?” he snickered.

 

Shaking his head vigorously, Baekhyun ducked his head to look at his plate and started shoving bits of food into his mouth. “Let me get this, you’re going to ruin your suit,” he grumbled and snatched the damp towel from Chanyeol’s shoulder before throwing it in the kitchen sink.

 

“Is not that I don’t like your cooking, your food is great B. But I don’t want you to get tired,” Chanyeol smiled. “How many times do you have to cook in a day, you already do enough cooking at your café, you’re our guest, and I should do the cooking for you,”

 

“But, I like cooking, I cook because I want too,” Baekhyun whined. “I love seeing people happy faces when they eat my food,”

 

“Are you alright now Papa? Can you start cooking again? I miss your strawberry pancakes,” Loey asked, placing his palm on his Chanyeol’s cheek. He leaned closer to whisper in his Papa’s ear. “I think Mr. Strawberry hurt his legs, I saw him massaging his foot under the table Papa,”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol peeked under the table to look at Baekhyun’s legs. “Do you want me to get some ointment for your legs B?”

 

“H-Huh?” Baekhyun surprised when the father and son both peeked to look at his legs under the table. “My legs are fine, I was just standing for too long in the kitchen café yesterday, it's fine guys, don’t worry about it,” he shrugged, chuckling a little when the duo accidentally knocked their heads together.

 

“Come, just leave this here, the cleaning lady will come to clean the house today, I’ll send Loey to school and you to your cafe today,” he smiled while helping Loey to get his backpack. “B, Where’s my water bottle?” he frowned, eyes searching for the said item around the kitchen area. He remembered leaving it in the dishwasher last night.

 

“I...I put it in the cabinet?” Baekhyun stated.

 

Grinning, Chanyeol smacked his lips. “Can you help me fill it with water B? I want to take it to my office,” he ushered Loey towards the shoe rack, helping him with his shoes.

 

Baekhyun blinked as he tried to absorb Chanyeol’s weird request inside his head. “Take it to your office? But…you’re wearing your suit, wouldn't that be embarrassing?” he asked while filling Chanyeol’s water bottle with water, sealing the cap and cradling it in his arms.

 

Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun and leaned down to whisper in Baekhyun’s ear. “Need this…to remember you,” he chuckled when his eyes met Baekhyun’s shocked ones. He really wanted to press their lips together. Baekhyun’s surprised face, gaping at him with his red cheeks and his straight teeth peeking through his parted mouth; it was such a tempting sight.

 

“Papa, can you kiss Mr. Strawberry later? I’m late for school!”

 

**\---**

 

“Here are the suggested themes for PCY’s new rings collection…,” Junmyeon, one of Chanyeol’s talented designers started his presentation with a very big smile on his face.

 

“Pfftt…,” Chanyeol snorted, making all the eyes at the meeting table turn to him. “Sorry, continued Myeon,” he mumbled with a poker face as he sipped his precious water bottle. The bubbling sound of the last water drop being sucked by him through the straw made him the center of their attention again.

 

“Please fill this with cold water, Amber,” he said while handing the empty water bottle to his secretary.

 

“Myeon, stop ogling at me, start explaining please,” he huffed and started flipping the handout on the table. He couldn’t stop thinking about Baekhyun, the café owner messed up his mind. He still remembered how beautiful Baekhyun looked while laughing at his misery that morning.

 

_Loey’s high pitch voice made Baekhyun jumped in shock. The heavy water bottle slipped out from his hand and fell on Chanyeol’s feet. Chanyeol howled in pain, crouching down to massage his throbbing foot. Baekhyun kneeled on the floor, laughing out loud while rubbing Chanyeol’s injured leg._

 

_“I-I’m sorry…Yeol, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun wheezed, palm busy fondling Chanyeol’s red foot._

  
_“You flattened my pinky toe,” Chanyeol hissed, scowling hard at Baekhyun but secretly enjoying how good Baekhyun looks, laughing at him until his eyes got watery. Baekhyun accidentally shortened his name to Yeol, made colorful firework show appeared on top of his head. He feels likes flying. He was glad that Loey didn’t interrupt their pinning session because his son was too busy playing with Koko, Soo Jun’s giant cockroach pet that she asked them to babysit a week ago._

 

_“Can you walk? I’m sorry Chanyeol,” Baekhyun groaned, biting his lower lip._

 

_“I forgive you if only you call me that name again,” Chanyeol smiled._

 

 _“What name?” Baekhyun frowned._  
  
  
  
_“Call me Yeol again,”_

 

The meeting had ended an hour ago and Chanyeol was back inside his office to clear some pending work. He stared at his phone screen, reading the message that he sent to Baekhyun yesterday. Chuckling, he massaged his aching jaw; he had been grinning like a crazy man for the past half an hour, doing nothing but daydreaming about his adorable neighbor.

 

“You’re getting weirder Chanyeol,” Amber teased as she walked into the room and placed stacks of documents on his table. “Is this some kind of motivation for you to level up your water intake?” She wiggled her eyebrows and handed over the refilled water bottle to Chanyeol.

 

“Thank you, Amber,” Chanyeol winked and started sipping the bottle while going through the documents. “Is this all? I need to fetch Loey from school,” he smiled and placed the signed documents in the out tray. Chanyeol like to work at home but once a week he had to go to his office to sign some documents, meeting up with his design team and suppliers, making sure they were right on track with the given dateline.

 

“That’s all Chanyeol, I won’t be bothering you again,” Amber grinned, giddily collecting all the signed documents in her arms before walking out from the room.

 

Junmyeon walked into Chanyeol’s office and rushed to sit in front of him. “Give me name, I want a name, is she some kind of enchantress? You look like being put under a very strong love spell my friend. CEO Park never loses his focus during meetings,” he squinted while tapping his fingers on the table surface.

 

“Sorry about what happened in the meeting room Myeon, it’s just…,” Chanyeol huffed, face burning like fire. He knew Junmyeon for years, his best friend could read him easily like an open book. Besides, lying to Junmyeon would feel like kicking an innocent puppy.

 

“Nah, that’s alright,” Junmyeon shrugged. Placing his elbows on Chanyeol’s table, he slanted his face towards Chanyeol that was gawking at him until getting crossed eyes. “He…the enchantress…is he, right?” he smirked.

 

“H-How did you know?” Chanyeol stammered, wide eyes, gasping at Junmyeon, amazed at how well his friend read his facial expression.

 

Junmyeon smacked his lips. “Someone starts with the letter B,” he smiled, wiggling his eyebrows at Chanyeol.

 

“H-how?” Chanyeol froze, eyes wide, gawking at Junmyeon’s smug face.

 

“Hah! So it’s true!” Junmyeon beamed and slammed his palms on the table.

 

A soft knock on Chanyeol’s office door stopped Junmyeon’s interrogation session. Amber strolled into Chanyeol’s office, carrying a box of muffins in her hands. “Sorry to interrupt but Chanyeol, can I give these muffins to the others workers? The smell of fresh muffins is making them hungry,”

 

“From whom?” Chanyeol squinted, the café’s logo printed on the muffin box looked familiar. He always received lots of flowers, gifts, and foods from his anonymous fans. He never took it and gave it all to his workers.

 

Amber frowned, reading the small envelope attached to the box. “hmm…Someone name B from the ‘mochiberry’ cafe?”

 

Chanyeol gasped and rushed to take the box away from Amber. “No…this is mine, order them other muffins, just…not these ones,” he flushed.

 

“Okay?” Amber frowned and walked out of the room.

 

Smiling, Chanyeol carried the box toward his table. Closing his eyes, he sniffed the box and the smell of four vanilla muffins made his stomach rumble. He whistled as he opened the small envelope that was attached to the box but stopped when he realized Junmyeon was still staring at him with a very big grin on his face. “What are you still doing here?” he huffed, embarrassed to be caught acting like that in front of his friend. “You saw this box earlier today right? That’s how you knew his name,”

 

Junmyeon smirked and hissed in pain when Chanyeol swatted his hand from touching the muffin box. “Wow…the enchantress has got you wrapped around his fingers,” he smiled and slowly stood up from the chair. “I’ll go…I’ll go…I can’t stand looking at your lovesick face anyway,” he laughed when Chanyeol tried to throw an eraser at him and it hit his retreating back. Chuckling while rubbing his back, Junmyeon winked. “Hey…Chanyeollie…you need to be happy alright?”

 

Chanyeol puffed his cheeks and nodded. “I’m keeping this enchantress, I’m want to be happy, Myeon,” he said. The single father waited until his office’s door was closed before he started reading the card again.

 

_Yeol,_

_I’m sorry for squashing your pinky toe, I hope these muffins can make it up to you :)_

_B_

 

Chanyeol shoved the card into his suit pocket and stared at the muffins in awe for a while before he picked one up and started eating it slowly. He hummed in satisfaction once the muffin got inside his mouth. Vanilla muffins from ‘mochibery’ café were his favorite. He could eat dozens of them without getting a stomach ache. After finishing two of the muffins, Chanyeol decided to reply to Baekhyun’s card message by texting him and sending him pictures of muffins crumbs.

 

_[pictures of half bitten muffin] I can eat dozens of your delicious muffins B, thank you for sending me this, apology accepted :)_

 

Chewing his bottom lip, Chanyeol tapped his fingers nervously on the table. _‘what’s taking him so long? Am I bothering him?’_ he sighed and pushed his hair back. His heart was about to burst out from his ribcage when his phone started to beep.

 

_Yeol, you should eat proper lunch, stop eating those muffins! Tell me…what are you eating for lunch?_

 

Chanyeol chuckled as he stood up from his chair and locked his office door. Grinning, he slumped his body on the two-seater sofa at the corner of his office room to get himself comfortable before replying Baekhyun.

 

_Nothing yet B, I’m hungry, feed me :(_

 

Squirming, Chanyeol threw his phone away. He pressed his red blushing face on the couch, knocking his forehead repeatedly, starting to regret acting like a spoiled brat. He began to feel anxious when he didn’t get an immediate reply from Baekhyun. “Hot...hot, why is getting so hot in here?” he mumbled and shed the outer layer of his suit. _‘oh god, he’s not replying,’_ he mentally screamed. The agonizing waiting moment made him feel suffocated, he couldn’t breathe. Huffing, he began folding his sleeves until it reaches his elbows and loosened his tie. _‘This is so embarrassing, what are you thinking, Park Chanyeol?’_

 

The single father almost lost the gripped on his phone when the phone beeped again. _‘Oh god,’_ Chanyeol laughed, the simple message from Baekhyun turned him mushy. His jelly-like body slipped away from the couch and landed on the carpeted floor. He couldn’t stop grinning, reading the new text again and again.

 

_What would you like to eat, baby bird?_

 

Laughing hysterically, Chanyeol slammed his palms on the floor. He was beyond happy. “he calls me a baby bird, baby bird,” he singsonged, loving the new endearment that Baekhyun gave him. Frowning, Chanyeol started typing again. He had to make sure.

 

_Do you call all your customers baby bird, B?_

 

Chanyeol pouted as he waited for an answer. He couldn’t be celebrating at something like that. He wanted to be special, more than just his customer. The phone beeping sound startled Chanyeol that was so lost in his thought.

 

_Only you_

 

The simple answer made The single father jumped in joy and started clapping like a madman. Glancing at his door, he did the right thing locking it before someone saw their 33 years old CEO’s childish behavior. He sat back on the couch to continue their text messaging session again.

 

_Baby bird…I like it, B. You don’t have to worry, I’m going to eat lunch with Loey, I’m fetching him after school today. Will I see you at home?_

 

Chanyeol gulped. He had to rub his chest, his heart was doing crazy summersaults as he typed. The text messages exchanged between the two of them were starting to get so domestic. Home, Chanyeol really wanted to go home and see Baekhyun waiting for him in his weird pajamas. That would be one of his wildness dreams. Baekhyun’s short reply made the butterflies inside Chanyeol’s stomach flutter stronger.

 

_See you at home, baby bird :)_

**_\---_ **

 

Chanyeol groaned as he entered his house, it was already past midnight. He was mentally and physically drained. He had to leave his house after spending his lunchtime with his son when he received a call from his office about the terrible glitch that was affecting his company website. PCY’s jewelry website crash and the company could lose its profit if the problem continued. His presence was required at his office and he had to send Loey home. After spending hours of brainstorming, his IT team manage to solve the problem and all of them could finally go back home.

 

“So tired,” He whined, grumpily kicking his shoes off from his feet and slipped into his fluffy house slippers. He froze when he sensed some movement in his kitchen area. Then he remembered he was not living with only Loey in his house now. “B?” he called, peeking at the noisy area.

 

“Yeol? You’re back?”

 

“Yeah,” Chanyeol answered, dumbfounded to see Baekhyun inside his kitchen, in his sleeping attire. Maybe dream does come true. “It’s getting late, why are you not sleeping B?” he frowned when he didn’t get his answer. Baekhyun looked so flustered, chewing his bottom lip. His cheeks were red as he stood still, gripping his pajamas. Chanyeol loves to see Baekhyun’s toes wiggling inside his soccer socks. _‘cute,’_ He stepped closer, entering Baekhyun’s personal bubble again.

 

“Are you…perhaps waiting for me?” he flushed, embarrassed for sounding too cocky about it, but he needed to know.

 

“I…was worried about you, I couldn’t sleep,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes cast down at his sock.

 

Chanyeol couldn’t stop squealing internally. He wanted to kiss the life out of Baekhyun. But he won’t, being the older one between them, albeit only a year, he had to act maturely. “Can I…can I hug you B?” there, Park Chanyeol said it, so much about being mature. He was getting greedier.

 

Baekhyun’s eyes grew wider as he blinked at Chanyeol. Biting his lower lip, he moved his arms beside his body and blushed. “S-sure,”

 

The single father approached Baekhyun and wrapped his arms around him gently. Whining, he rested his cheek on Baekhyun’s shoulder. The mild fragrance of his strawberry scented hair almost lulled him to sleep. The café’s owner button nose pressed on his chest and his droopy eyes peered just over his shoulder. His tall body swallowed Baekhyun’s body entirely. “Thank you,”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Thank you for waiting for me, for worrying about me B,” Chanyeol whispered. He smiled when Baekhyun’s rigid body turned lax against him and he timidly returned his hug. The café’s owner arms snaked around Chanyeol’s waist, pulling their bodies closer. Chanyeol’s heart swelled with joy when he heard Baekhyun’s soft humming while caressing his back. The café owner’s gentle comforting touch made him gooey and mushy inside. Chanyeol yawned, rubbing his watery eyes on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

 

“Sleepy baby bird,” Baekhyun chuckled. “let’s go to sleep,”

 

**\---**

 

“B, you have to wake up,” Chanyeol murmured, hand caressing Baekhyun’s hair. The café owner was still in deep sleep with a wide open mouth. Smirking, Chanyeol nudged Baekhyun’s cheeks with his fingers.

 

“Stop it!” Baekhyun whimpered with closed eyes and snuggled further into the blanket. He pouted when Chanyeol’s fingers started poking his nose. Groaning, he swatted Chanyeol’s hand and rubbed his bloated eyes with his palms.

 

“You slept so late last night, waiting for me, now you can barely open your eyes,” Chanyeol sighed. “B?” he called again, laughing when Baekhyun slowly drifted back to sleep. “Hey, open your eyes, sleepy head,” he chuckled. “You leave me no choice; I’m going to use my chin attack to wake you up,”

 

Baekhyun shrieked and quickly hide his body under the blanket. “I’ll wake up, I’ll wake up!”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and patted Baekhyun’s head that was hidden under the blanket. “I already prepared our breakfast, Loey is getting really cranky, he refuses to wake up,” he said while pulling the blanket away from Baekhyun’s face. “I’m sorry for interrupting your sleep, but I really need your help, B”

 

Baekhyun groggily sat properly on the bed and whined when Chanyeol ruffled his messy bed hair. “Morning baby bird, W-what time is it?” he yawned, hand slipping into the front of his pajamas to scratch his tummy.

 

Baekhyun’s way of nonchalantly called him ‘baby bird’ made Chanyeol flustered. He could feel his face slowly burning as he fidgeted beside the bed. The café owner clearly had become comfortable with him after being his bed buddy for almost three days. Quickly collecting himself back together, he cleared his throat. “You have exactly one hour to get ready for work B,”

 

Baekhyun squinted, tilting his head upward to look properly at Chanyeol. “Hmm…I not going to work today, but I can help you with Loey,”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Not working?”

 

The café owner nodded and smiled. “Yeah, the termites’ treatment ended today, I can go back to my house tonight. I need to buy some grocery for my empty house too,”

 

“Oh?” Chanyeol murmured, trying so hard to hide visible pout and frown his face made. The sudden news made his heart throbbed and it shattered into tiny pieces. So dramatic.

 

“Besides, t-today is my date night,” Baekhyun blushed as he fixed his messy hair.

 

Chanyeol gritted his teeth, he was so jealous and upset. The single father, having an internal conflict, had the urge to punch Baekhyun’s date right in his face. He had to hide his fisted hands inside his pant pockets. _‘Oh wow, that just…two blows in a row,’_ he mentally screamed. He quickly turned his heels towards the door before he started staring at Baekhyun with big sad puppy eyes. “I’ll take you wherever you want to go today,” he said and with that, he left the room. He was not going to stay to listen to Baekhyun’s rejection.

 

“B-but…,” Baekhyun gasped while looking at Chanyeol’s retreating back.

 

Chanyeol peeked through Loey’s crack bedroom door. He smiled when he saw Baekhyun laughing with Loey while tickling his son’s tummy. The café owner singsonged happily while helping Loey to get out from his pajamas and carried Loey into the bathroom. Loey was happy to see Baekhyun, his son was giggling with the café owner inside the toilet. Chanyeol let out a heavy sigh and pressed his forehead to the door to pull himself together. Closing his son’s bedroom door, Chanyeol walked into the kitchen and patiently waited for them at the dining table.

 

His mind started to think about Byun Baekhyun. He really likes him, a lot. He had been crushing on him for months. The adorable café owner was his ideal type of boyfriend that he always dreamed of having. But he was scared. Not everyone wanted to be in a relationship with someone like him, a single father with a son. He didn’t want to push Baekhyun into commitment. That would scare the man away. He had a very terrible experience with his past love. They would eventually leave him because of his love for his son. He always put Loey first. His dating routine would include them hanging out with Loey or just cuddling at home. He would cook for his partner and snuggle together lazily on the bed.

 

Yes, Chanyeol knew that he was a boring person. Besides, how could he compete with other single men that didn’t have a commitment like a child in their life? Chanyeol suffered broken a heart so many times that he decided just to focus on bringing up his son, until the day he met Byun Baekhyun. It made him miss the feeling of being so crazily in love. When was the last time he squealed while looking at his phone?

 

“Papa?” Loey giggled.

 

“Y-yes?” Chanyeol stammered, biting his inner cheeks as he looked at Loey’s and Baekhyun’s smiling face.

 

“You’re daydreaming again!” Loey chuckled. “You’re mumbling about punching someone in his face!”

 

Chanyeol whined, pushing his hair back. “I did?”

 

Chuckling, Baekhyun nodded and poured Chanyeol’s empty mug with coffee. “ Are you alright? You look so distracted, something wrong at your office again?”

 

**\---**

 

“My mind is all over the place today, but not to worry, I’m fine,” Chanyeol smiled, fingers carding through Loey’s hair. His son was in a happy mood, humming in joy while munching his food as he kept on praising how good his cooking was. Loey and his sweet talk. Chanyeol would cook something simple like fried rice and his son would rave on about how delicious it was for weeks. Park Chan Joon was Chanyeol’s heartbeat. Having him in his life was such a blessing and he never regretted it. “I love you, little pirate, you know that right?” he murmured and pressed his lips to his son's forehead.

 

Loey stopped eating and grinned at his Papa cheekily. “I love you too! I love mommy, I love appa Soo and I love Mr. Strawberry too!” he chirped.

 

“My son has a very big heart,” Chanyeol cooed and ruffled Loey’s hair.

 

“He does,” Baekhyun added.

 

“Papa, I miss mommy and appa Soo, when they will back?” Loey whined and stopped eating his food. “Appa Soo always tell me stories about the animals that he looked after in the zoo, there’s a koala name Pi, a lion named Ted and a 100 year old turtle named Z!” he beamed.

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol took a napkin and wiped his son’s mouth. “They will be back soon. We can call them before we go to bed tonight, alright?” he sighed in relief when he saw Loey nod, the little boy didn't seem to be too sad. Soo Jun and Kyungsoo were currently in Tokyo for their anniversary getaway. He shifted his gaze toward Baekhyun that was staring at them with a very big smile on his face.

 

“B, I’ll send Loey to school first, go and get ready, I’m serious about being your personal driver today,” Chanyeol stated.

 

“B-But ...why?” Baekhyun frowned. “You’re going to the office again this morning right?”

 

“You need an extra hand to help you with your shopping right?” Chanyeol said, hands busy stacking all the dirty dishes on the table and placing them in the kitchen sink. He sat back in his chair to finish the food that was left on the plate.

 

“Are you going on date with Mr. Strawberry Papa?” Loey asked.

 

Loey’s innocent question made both Chanyeol and Baekhyun choke on their food. Baekhyun was coughing non stop, fingers fumbling for a napkin to wipe his mouth while Chanyeol was sheepishly smiling, scratching the back of his head.

 

“Where did you get that idea?” Chanyeol asked, dumbfounded to hear such words coming out from his son’s mouth.

 

“Hmm, every time I saw mommy and appa Soo go out together, they said that they were going out on a date,” Loey shrugged.

 

“People only dates with their lover,” Chanyeol explained, eyeing at Baekhyun’s red face.

 

“Huh?” Loey’s eyebrows knitted. Puffing his cheeks, he pointed at Baekhyun’s face. “But Mr. strawberry is your lover right? You said that you like Mr. Strawberry and I know he likes you too!” he whined.

 

“Oh god,” Chanyeol gasped, his whole face was burning, he wanted to disappear. The single father was speechless. This was embarrassing, his son was doing the confession for him. His ears were so hot that he felt that he would explode soon, he didn't even dare to look at Baekhyun’s face. “Adult love is not so simple for a child to understand Loey,” he stated while locking his eyes with Loey’s confused ones. He hoped that Loey would understand his pathetic way of dodging the conversation and would not be asking the same question over and over again.

 

Chanyeol was glad that his phone suddenly rung because honestly, he didn't know what to do or what to say. Rushing to pick up the call, he sighed. “Go and put on your shoes,” he mouthed at Loey. Excusing himself at the dining table, the single father headed into his workroom.

 

\---

 

His Papa’s confusing behavior made him pout. Loey smiled again when Baekhyun pulled him into a hug, lazily swaying their bodies together. “Are you really going back to your house today Mr. Strawberry? I’m going to miss you,”

 

“I miss my house especially my bed little pirate,” Baekhyun chuckled. “You’re welcome to come over anytime that you want, nothing changes Loey,”

 

“Hmmp, I want to keep you in our house but Papa said we can go to jail for kidnapping!” Loey scoffed. “Papa likes to make things complicated,” He giggled when his words made Baekhyun laughed and he pinched his cheeks.

 

“Your Papa loves you and he has to think carefully before he makes any decision. You’re his first priority and if you’re sad, he will be sad too,” Baekhyun smiled and lifted Loey to sit on his lap. He rested his chin on Loey’s little shoulder and snuggled their bodies closer. “Let's chat for a bit, your Papa is busy in his workroom,”

 

Humming, Loey leaned his back against Mr. Strawberry’s chest and brought his hands to wrap around his small waist. Rubbing Mr. Strawberry’s cheek with his palm, Loey playfully nudged his forehead on Baekhyun’s cheek. “I like you a lot, Mr. Strawberry,”

 

“I like you too little pirate,” Baekhyun cooed, nuzzling his nose on Loey’s soft hair.

 

“You’re not like him, he makes Papa cry and sad,” Loey grumbled. “He’s mean,”

 

“Who is he?”

 

“I don’t remember his face, but I know because of me, he left Papa. He wanted Papa to choose between us. Papa chose me but I know he was not happy,” Loey pouted. “One night I woke up from my sleep and I peeked at mommy and Papa that were talking in the living room, I saw Papa crying really hard while hugging mommy, I hate that man!”

 

Baekhyun sighed and tightened his embrace on Loey’s small body. “That’s why your Papa said adult love is complicated for kids to understand, he is right Loey,”

 

“Papa is lonely,”

 

Baekhyun frowned. “How do you know that your Papa is lonely? He has you in his life, he’s happy as long as he has you,”

 

“Aunty Eun Ae said that Papa was lonely,” Loey grumbled. “I know that Aunty Eun Ae doesn’t like me and mommy,”

 

“Aunty Eun Ae?”

 

Loey nodded while scrunching his nose. “Papa brought a very beautiful lady home, she smelt so good and her hair was long. I liked talking to her because she was so pretty. But she didn't like me,” he whined. “Mr. Strawberry, I talk a lot, right? I think she hates me because of that,”

 

Baekhyun chuckled and shook his head. He kissed Loey’s cheek and swayed their bodies together. “I love talking to you, you’re a chatterbox, just like your mommy. Now you make me miss her too!”

 

“Really? I’m glad,” Loey sighed in relieved. “Papa sometimes used to leave me with Aunty Eun Ae when he had urgent work at the office. She liked to pinch me to make me stop talking! It hurt so bad but she said if I told anyone about it, she will leave Papa and she said Papa would be sad, I don't want Papa to be sad,”

 

“Oh god, Loey, why did you have to endure all that?” Baekhyun gasped in horror. “Where did she hurt you?”

 

“Here,” Loey mumbled and patted his thighs. “I manage to keep it secret until one day mommy saw a small bruise on my thigh. I told Mommy everything and she turned into a hulk and went straight to Papa’s house!” he laughed, jumping with excitement on Baekhyun’s lap.

 

“It's a sad story, why are you laughing Loey?” Baekhyun exhaled deeply, holding Loey’s tiny fingers in his palms.

 

Loey stopped laughing, he puffed his cheeks and continued. “Mommy did this to her!” he beamed, giggling while grabbing Baekhyun’s shirt collar, copying his mom gestures that day. “Mommy pushed her against the wall,” Loey chirped. “If not for Papa pulling mommy away from aunty Eun Ae, mommy would punch her in her face!”

 

“Why am I not surprised, your mommy is scary when she is angry,” Baekhyun shrugged.

 

“That night when Papa put me to sleep, Papa cried while hugging me. Papa said that I don't have to worry about him being happy, he is happy with me, that’s enough,” Loey smiled. “Papa said we were going to open a new chapter in our lives and move to a new environment, here!” he beamed. “Papa really has a soft heart, mean people always make him cry!”

 

“Your Papa really needs protection from mean people. He trusts people around him too easily,” Baekhyun said while shaking his head.

 

“Loey, if you want to talk about anything, whether it’s good or bad you can talk to me alright? Don't keep it all to yourself,” Baekhyun suggested, making sure to make eye contact with Loey.

 

Loey giggled. “Don’t worry about that. Papa and you will listen to my chatter about my day before I go to sleep right? Appa Soo talks about the animals in the zoo. Mommy will gossip with me! I love gossiping time with mommy!” he chirped.

 

“Soo Jun and her endless gossiping time, she will never stop,” Baekhyun scoffed and pressed his forehead on Loey’s hair.

 

Loey nodded cheekily. “To protect Papa, me and mommy are now in Papa’s protection squad. We are going to make sure no one hurts Papa again,” he gleamed. “We have already chosen someone that will definitely make all of us, especially Papa, happy,”

“Who is that person?”

 

“Papa’s Protection squad choose you, Mr. Strawberry!”

 

**\---**

 

“Come in,” Baekhyun carefully opened his house door and invited Chanyeol in. “I’m going to change my clothes and grab something in my room, I’m sorry but my fridge is empty. I can’t offer anything to drink,” he smiled. “Just...wait for a while alright?”

 

“Sure, take your time,” Chanyeol said, ushering Baekhyun into his bedroom. This was the first time he entered Baekhyun’s apartment. Shrugging, he didn't have any reason to come in any way. His eyes started to wander around the cafe owner’s bachelor apartment. The apartment was clean, a bit dusty, and smelt a little bit weird, maybe because of the chemical of the termites cleaning process that was still lingering in the air. He walked towards the balcony, pushing the sliding door open and letting in the fresh air. He smiled once the soothing early morning breeze hit his face.

 

Chanyeol loved an apartment with a balcony, his creative mind could do wonders with this breathtaking scenery. But for a father that was so concerned about his son’s safety, he destroyed the thought of having a balcony for his house. A very active son with an open balcony? Just thinking about it made him pale instantly. _‘Cold,’_ he shivered and rushed inside the house. He continued to walk around aimlessly around the house, touching the furniture to test whether there was chemical substance left on the surface.

 

The single father couldn't help but feel worried for Baekhyun’s safety. The cafe owner should wait until the house was properly clean before he could move in. There was a tiny white colored frame on top of the TV cabinets that attracted Chanyeol’s attention. He picked up the frame, examining it carefully. It was a picture of young Baekhyun in his graduation robe, smiling brightly with his parents beside him. Baekhyun looked like he was having a very joyous moment in his life. _‘He looks handsome in black hair,’_ he thought. Chanyeol jumped in shocked when Baekhyun came from behind and snatched the frame from his hands.

 

“Yeol? Let's go,” Baekhyun mumbled as he slammed the frame face down, not bothering to put it properly on the cabinet and walked towards the balcony.

 

Chanyeol frowned, staring back at the neglected frame. Baekhyun looked so upset, he had never seen him acting like this before. “B?” he silently followed the restless looking Baekhyun and held the cafe owner’s elbows to gain his attention. Now facing each other, Chanyeol tried to peek at Baekhyun’s eyes that were hidden under his long bangs. His hands were still grabbing on Baekhyun’s elbows, thumbs stroking lazily on the patch of skin. Baekhyun showed no signs of being uncomfortable with his way of calming him down. Maybe they were already too comfortable with each other.

 

Mentally praising, Chanyeol really thought that Baekhyun looked undyingly breath-taking wearing a plain white shirt with only front side tucked inside his black skinny ripped jeans. His pink cotton candy-like hair was messy and frizzy. His heart skipped a beat when Baekhyun placed his palms on top of his arms as he slowly trying to control whatever raw emotion that he was battling inside.

 

The single father paid attention to every detail of the accessories on Baekhyun’s body, the cafe owner was telling him the truth, he really liked PCY’s jewelry design. Chanyeol felt so giddy, the Baekhyun wore PCY’s platinum ring on his forefinger, PCY’s bracelet on his left wrist and the last one that actually made his stomach churn, in a very good way of course. The cafe owner was wearing his valentine choker collection, a simple black leather choker with small diamond hanging on its front collar. The other dirty part of Chanyeol’s brain kept telling him that he was marking Baekhyun with his art. His heart swelled with pride when he realized the effort that Baekhyun had made in dressing up for him? Or not? Well, Just let him enjoy his made up moment for now.

 

“Yeol, I’m sorry,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes cast down towards his fingers that were clutching Chanyeol’s arm.

 

“You actually know how to throw tantrum, did Loey teach you that skill? His naughty side is rubbing off on you, B” Chanyeol chuckled. The big frown on Baekhyun’s face cracked and Chanyeol could see the Baekhyun smiling again.

 

“Park Chanyeol, I’m so sorry, I’m not supposed to snap at you,” Baekhyun repeated his words, this time with eyes locked with Chanyeol’s big ones.

 

Chanyeol squinted, the visible pout on Baekhyun’s lips made him laugh. “Alright...alright, stop pouting, apology accepted with dozens of vanilla muffins, of course,” he scoffed. “That’s your parent's picture right?” He said while moving his hand to Baekhyun’s chin, thumb gently caressing the soft skin under his lip.

 

“That was the last picture of us looking so happy with big smiles on our faces before everything started falling apart,” Baekhyun sighed, shoulders slumping as he stared blankly at Chanyeol’s face.

 

Chanyeol froze when he saw beads of tears trickling down on Baekhyun’s red cheeks. He couldn't see his face clearly because the cafe owner was avoiding looking at his face. The single father cupped Baekhyun's face, tilting it up so that he could see his reflection in the cafe owner’s droopy eyes. Smiling, he ran his thumbs across Baekhyun’s wet cheeks. “Tell me what happened?”

 

Sniffling, Baekhyun started to choke up. “They’re getting a divorce even after 30 years of marriage,” He paused, eyes glued to Chanyeol’s broad chest. “Can I....can I get a hug? I feel like shit right now,”

 

Chanyeol opened the front side of his large jacket and smiled. “Come in here,” he smiled. Chuckling, he quickly covered Baekhyun under his jacket when the cafe owner wrapped his arms around his middle. Their bodies were so snugly pressed together that Chanyeol could feel Baekhyun's heartbeat.

 

“How can some people, especially after more than 30 years spent their life together, fall out of love?” Baekhyun sobbed, his raspy voice muffled on Chanyeol’s hard chest.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol slowly caressed the back of Baekhyun’s head with his palm. “Love is not something that can be forced, B, we’ll get hurt if we keep hanging onto people that already lost their love for us,” he said, knowing exactly the pain that he had to go through being the one that was left behind.

 

Baekhyun huffed and tightened his arms around Chanyeol’s waist, eyes still watery and red. “Yeol, how can I know that the person that you soon love with all your heart is not going to forget how they’re so in love with you in the future?”

 

“You don’t know babe,” Chanyeol murmured. His breath hitched when he realized the word ‘Babe’ slipped out from his mouth. He was glad that Baekhyun didn't say anything about it. Chanyeol couldn't stop his inner self from gushing about how gorgeous the cafe owner looked with his full red cheeks and wet eyelashes fluttering cutely as they talked. He pulled Baekhyun closer, tighter, making the cafe owner whimper. “You just have to trust them,”

 

Scoffing, Baekhyun rubbed his wet face on Chanyeol’s shirt before he rested his chin on Chanyeol’s chest to look up at him. “They betrayed the trust that you gave to them! They keep hurting you...over and over again!” Baekhyun snapped. “I mean how can you endure being hurt repeatedly?”

 

“You really have problems in trusting people don’t you, babe?” Chanyeol squinted, eyes glued on Baekhyun's moist looking lip. _'Gosh, the temptation,'_ he gulped. Chanyeol really, really wanted to kiss the pout on Baekhyun’s lips away.

 

“The betrayal, after years of spending time together easily forgotten like that? I mean...poof? the love is gone! how can that possibly happen?” Baekhyun cried, hand already fisting onto the front of Chanyeol’s shirt.

 

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun’s hand and shamelessly wrapped it back around his waist. He tucked him back into his jacket and leaned down to whisper in the cafe owner’s ears. “Don’t give up, maybe that person is not the one,”

 

Baekhyun whined and pressed his forehead to Chanyeol’s chin. “Even if you have to be hurt a hundred times?”

 

“Even if I have to endure the same agonizing pain for a hundred times, I will not give up until I find my special one,” Chanyeol smiled.

 

Baekhyun sighed and patted Chanyeol’s chest with his palms. “Don’t get hurt again, baby bird,”

 

“Are you still upset?” Chanyeol said, tucking Baekhyun’s hair between his ears to carefully look at his face.

 

“A little bit,”

 

“You want me to cheer you up?” The single father smiled when he saw Baekhyun staring up at Chanyeol with a very confused face. “Put your hands on my shoulders,” he instructed, grinning when Baekhyun followed his request without saying anything back. He placed his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, lifting him up and spinning him around. Baekhyun’s loud shrieking voice echoing throughout his apartment. The cafe owner’s arms were wrapped around his neck, clutching onto Chanyeol for dear life.

 

The sudden dizziness that the single father felt inside his head stopped him from teasing the cafe owner any further. He halted spinning abruptly and pressed his forehead on Baekhyun’s shoulder. “Owww, my head is spinning around, dizzy, dizzy,” he whimpered, staggering while holding Baekhyun’s body.

 

Baekhyun laughed while rubbing Chanyeol’s back. “Are you alright, baby bird?” he teased. “But, thank you for being funny, I give you an A for effort,”

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol freed Baekhyun from his arms. Hugging Baekhyun's warm body was addictive, The single father could hug him for hours. “Let's go, we have few hours before Loey finishes his school,” he said, stepping back from Baekhyun and helping to close the sliding door that he opened earlier. The single father watched Baekhyun's retreating back that was walking towards the apartment door. _‘Are you going to hurt me too, babe?’_

 

_\---_

 

If Chanyeol could use only one word to describe Baekhyun right now, he would say that the cafe owner was a very clingy person, especially towards the person that would be walking beside him. Touching, groping or pinching someone next to him was his habit. He then remembered how Baekhyun’s hands were all over Loey’s hair, cheeks and ears while his eyes wandered around the aisles in the supermarket. Chanyeol was flustered the first time Baekhyun placed his arm securely behind his back while he was busy reading the grocery list. The cafe owner then subconsciously or not, started linking their arms together to drag him in the next direction while complaining about how Chanyeol was taking his sweet time pushing their cart.

 

Chanyeol usually did his grocery shopping alone, usually after sending Loey to school. He loved strolling along the supermarket aisles, slowly filling his empty cart with his favorite things.

 

“Yeol!” Baekhyun huffed while carrying a big watermelon in his arms. “Where did you go? Why did you leave me behind?” he grumbled and placed the fruit inside their half-full cart.

 

“Sorry,” Chanyeol smiled sheepishly. He was distracted in his own world that he forgot that he was accompanying Baekhyun here. The cafe owner must have walked far while carrying the heavy watermelon to reach him.

 

“Geesh, shopping with you is much harder than Loey,” Baekhyun whined and grabbed Chanyeol’s jacket. “Don't even think of leaving me again Yeol,” he scowled.

 

“Never again,” Chanyeol laughed, playfully tugging his jacket away from Baekhyun’s hands and ran away while pushing their cart. With his long legs, Chanyeol managed to escape from Baekhyun. He panted, gathering his breath while waiting for Baekhyun that was on his way towards him with a big frown on his face. “Hurry up! You really need to work on your stamina B,”

 

Now they were standing in front of the instant food section, bickering about buying that kind of food for the past thirty minutes. Both parties being stubborn with their opinion.

 

“Yeol, this kind of food is easy to cook,” Baekhyun groaned, placing back the instant carbonara pack that Chanyeol had chosen earlier on the rack. “Stop pouting, if you ever want to eat food like this, I’ll cook it for you,”

 

“Really?” Chanyeol beamed, pleased to hear it. He now knew that Baekhyun would give him everything if he pouted. “Promise? Even I want to eat it in the middle of the night?” he squinted. The butterflies inside his stomach flipped crazily when Baekhyun placed his palm on his back again.

 

“I promise Baby bird, now can we go?” Baekhyun chuckled while shaking his head.

  
  
**\---**

 

Chanyeol forced himself to sleep early that night. He already had dinner with Loey. They played together for a while before his son started to complain about getting tired and he really wanted to sleep. He wanted to keep Loey awake for a little longer so that his mind wouldn’t be thinking about Baekhyun. _‘How was your date? Does he treat you well? Do you enjoy your night? Are you going to stay at your date’s house tonight?’_ Sighing heavily, he remembered how dumb he looked when he standing in front of Baekhyun’s apartment door that afternoon.

 

 _“Yeol? Are you alright? Is there something you want_ _to tell me?”_

 

_Chanyeol gulped down his saliva. Yes, Byun Baekhyun, there was something that he really wanted to say to him. Unfortunately, all the words were all jumbled up in his mind and he didn't know which ones to use. He wanted to beg him not to go on the date. He wanted to tell him that he likes him a lot and that he had been crushing on him for months. “I...You,”_

 

_“Yeol?” Baekhyun frowned. “You want to come in and talk? There’s still time,” he smiled, opening his door wider for Chanyeol._

 

_Shaking his head vigorously, Chanyeol huffed in frustration, pushing his hair back. The words ‘I like you’ were at the tip of his tongue. ‘Do you really think Baekhyun will choose you, a single father with a son over a young bachelor with no responsibility? Open your eyes Chanyeol, This relationship that you have been dreaming of with him is not going to happen,’ he snapped out from his inner thoughts when Baekhyun’s palms were placed on his cheeks, cupping his face._

 

_“What are you going to say to me, Baby bird?”_

 

_“S-sorry I..I’ve got to go, Loey...at school,” Chanyeol mumbled and pulled away from Baekhyun’s hands._

 

Chanyeol groaned, cursing himself for treating Baekhyun that way. He remembered Baekhyun’s sad face when he left him that afternoon. He didn't mean to be rude towards him, but he had to fetch Loey from school. Shrugging, Chanyeol rubbed his face with his palms. Baekhyun would be mad at him and the chances of them together were so low that they weren’t going to happen, ever. He patted his aching chest, coaxing himself to face the truth. He would choose his son over anything including Byun Baekhyun.

 

It was hard for a single father like him to date or to find someone that would understand his situation. He didn't have the mood to do any sketches that night. He shoved his sketchbook into the bedside drawer and grabbed his phone. He glided his palm over the empty spot beside him on the bed. He missed him already. Frowning, he started typing something on his phone.

 

_I miss you, B_

 

He stared at the phone screen for a while, pondering whether he wanted to send it to Baekhyun or not. Chanyeol was being honest, in a very selfish and cowardly way. He could feel the hair on his arms and the back of his neck standing up. Goosebumps. _‘What are you thinking disturbing his date night?’_ he gasped in horror when he realized he already sent the message to Baekhyun. _‘Shit...shit,’_ Chanyeol lost the grip on his phone and it fell on the floor. Clumsily trying to pick it up, he accidentally kicked it and the phone slid under his bed. _‘What the,’_ he whined while trying to imagine Baekhyun’s reaction when he read that message. Chanyeol felt so pathetic.

 

Chanyeol was crawling under his bed to get his phone when it beeped. It was a text message from Baekhyun.

 

_At your front door, hurry up Baby bird, it’s cold_

 

Lightly fixing his messy hair and crumpled pajamas, Chanyeol huffed, steadying his breathing because he literally ran towards the front door. He slowly opened the door and there he was, his adorable neighbor, Byun Baekhyun was standing in his usual unique style of sleeping attire, arms crossed over his chest, scowling hard at him. “B?” he gasped. Baekhyun was shivering with red cheeks and his toes wiggling inside his socks, he didn't even wear his shoes. Chanyeol stepped closer and wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist, pulling him into the apartment.

 

“Gosh, You’re shivering,” he rasped, bringing Baekhun into his arms and resting his chin on top of Baekhyun’s head. He kept on rubbing his palms on Baekhyun’s back and arms, hoping to get him warm. A harsh jab to his stomach made him yelp in pain.

 

“Who do you think you are?” Baekhyun snapped as he kept on poking Chanyeol’s stomach with his forefinger. “Are you having a lot of fun playing with my heart?”

 

“W-what? No! Of course not,” Chanyeol wheezed, shaking his head vigorously. He squeezed Baekhyun into a hug and whined when the cafe owner didn't stop jabbing his stomach with his fingers. “You’re making holes in my stomach, B,”

 

“I let you hug me, I even call you Baby bird,” Baekhyun mumbled, pulling his hands to his side before hiding his face on Chanyeol’s chest. “Are you that oblivious?” he sniffled loudly.

 

Sighing, Chanyeol placed his palms on Baekhyun’s wet cheeks, pulling his face closer. He carefully scanned the cafe owner’s face, thinking hard about how on earth someone as gorgeous as Byun Baekhyun would fall in love with him. Baekhyun’s eyes were droopy, his nose and cheeks were red. His lips, his thin lips looked so moist and pink and Chanyeol really wanted to taste them “Let's talk alright?” he whispered.

 

“Alright,” Baekhyun puffed his cheeks and walked straight into Chanyeol’s bedroom.

 

Chanyeol was dumbfounded when Baekhyun left him alone at the door and went into his room. He thought that they would be talking in the living room, on the comfort of his big couch, not on his bed, with Baekhyun looking so hot like that. The cafe owner was wearing pajamas that were way too big for his thin body. He had been gripping his pajamas to stop them from sliding off his shoulder, showing the unblemished milky white skin that he had. Chanyeol massaged his temples, groaning in frustration. _‘What are the chances of him not pushing the cafe owner on the bed as soon as he confessed?’_ He entered his bedroom with the sight of Baekhyun sitting with crossed legs in his usual spot on Chanyeol’s bed, glaring at him.

 

The single father dipped his knees on the bed and crawled towards Baekhyun. He could feel his face burning, his ears were probably red because of the stare that he got from Baekhyun. He sat facing Baekhyun, copying the cafe owner’s sitting position. Chanyeol was nervous, it showed by the way he kept on rubbing his sweaty palms on his knees.

 

“You are too adorable baby bird, can I kiss you before we talk?” Baekhyun mumbled, cheeks turning a dusty pink, embarrassing himself with his blunt words.

 

“H-huh? Sure? I guess?” Chanyeol said, eyebrows knitted, unsure if he heard it wrong. He yelped in shocked when Baekhyun leaped towards him and pinned him on the bed. Their minty breaths mingled, noses inches away from touching each other. Chanyeol hummed when Baekhyun’s delicate fingers traced his chin and jaw as their eyes met. He wrapped his arm around Baekhyun’s waist and pulled him closer. “Are you going to keep staring at me or kiss me?” He smirked, bumping their noses together.

 

He was about to tease again when Baekhyun finally pressed their lips together. Sighing in pure bliss, Chanyeol closed his eyes, slowly responding to Baekhyun’s kiss, hands gently caressing Baekhyun’s back. He could feel Baekhyun’s fingers slipping into his hair, carding his locks gently. Kissing Baekhyun really took his breath away. The cafe owner’s lips were soft and sweet, he tasted exactly like the buttercream topping on the cupcakes that he made. Chanyeol could kiss him for hours like this. He admitted that there was definitely a spark, a zing or whatever people called it that was happening when they kissed. Baekhyun’s fingers now rubbing his sensitive ears and his eyelashes brushed against his face. He grumbled when Baekhyun stopped nibbling his lips and pulled away.

 

“I miss you too, Baby bird,” Baekhyun smiled, wiping the traces of his saliva left on Chanyeol’s lips with his thumb. “Can I, can I kiss your ears? They’re too cute,” he cooed, fingers playing with Chanyeol’s pajama buttons.

 

“I never met someone who keeps saying that I am cute and have cooed at me before,” Chanyeol chuckled, pinching Baekhyun’s nose.

 

“I’m different,” Baekhyun scoffed. “Can I? please?” he smiled cheekily.

 

Smacking his lips, Chanyeol intertwined their fingers and kissed the back of Baekhyun’s hand. “Just a light peck alright? No nibbling, and promise me B, no licking, please?”

 

“Why not?” Baekhyun whined, already proceeding to rub his nose on Chanyeol’s hair as he waited for the single father’s cue.

 

“All hell breaks loose if you do that B, I’m warning you,” he squirmed when Baekhyun nudged his ear shell with his nose. He was holding his breath when the cafe owner pecked his ticklish ear. Chanyeol chuckled along with Baekhyun when the cafe owner peppered kisses on his closed eyelids, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, and forehead.

 

“I don't remember saying yes to any place on my face for you to kiss freely other than my ear B,” Chanyeol laughed when Baekhyun tries to kiss the crinkles lines beside his eyes. He grabbed Baekhyun’s face and pulled him in for a full kiss on the lips. They laughed between their kisses, pausing for air and continue their makeout session, again and again.

 

“Aren’t we supposed to talk?” Baekhyun snickered. He whimpered when Chanyeol’s lips ventured lower, towards his jaw and neck and yelped in shocked when the single father flipped their positions on the bed.

 

Chanyeol kissed along Baekhyun’s neck, nipping his jawline and stopped at his ear. “We are talking...spiritually,” He whispered.

 

“Yeah right, you’re making my lips numb,” Baekhyun complained, covering his swollen lips from Chanyeol with the back of his hand.

 

Chanyeol smiled and kissed Baekhyun’s hand instead. “Now tell me, why are you stealing my pajamas B?

 

“These are yours?” Baekhyun gasped, blinking in confusion as he stared at the oversized pajamas that he wore. “No wonder it fell all over the place!” he scoffed.

 

“Now you smell like me, I like it,” The single father scrunched his nose. “Hey B, what happened to your date?” he squinted, nudging his nose on Baekhyun’s temple to coax him to talk.

 

Biting his lower lip, Baekhyun smiled. “I canceled the date on the same day I called you Baby bird,”

 

Chanyeol frowned. “Really? But you said…,”

 

“I lied, Soo Jun said you needed a push, so this was her idea,” Baekhyun blushed. “Do you...do you like me Yeol?”

 

Pursing his lips, Chanyeol sat properly on the bed and pulled Baekhyun to sit on his lap. He wrapped his arms around Baekhyun’s waist and rested his chin on his shoulder. “My son is my priority, Loey is my heartbeat. I can’t promise you that you’re going to receive my full attention all the time, B,”

 

“What am I? Five? tsk...I’m a thirty two year old grown-up man. I need a boyfriend, not a bodyguard,” Baekhyun snorted. He laughed when Chanyeol bit his ear. “Mr. Park, I just want some tiny space inside your big heart. I know Loey owns your heart, I don't want to compete with him. Why are you being so stingy with me?” he whined.

 

“I know you’re rolling your eyes at me,” Chanyeol smiled, burrowing his nose into Baekhyun’s strawberry scented hair. “You’re cheeky aren't you babe?” he chuckled. The single father gasped in shocked when Baekhyun shifted from his lap and grumpily took his usual spot on the bed.

 

“No kissing or hugging me until I get a yes or no. I’ll ask again. Do you like me Park Chanyeol?” Baekhyun snapped, biting his quivering lower lip. “I trust you,”

 

Chanyeol panicked when he saw the drastic changes in Baekhyun’s facial expression. He looked so serious, staring at him with furrowed eyebrows. His face was red and he looked like he was on the verge of crying. “Hey...hey babe, don't cry,” he coaxed, scurrying over towards Baekhyun and cradled his small face in his large palms.

 

Baekhyun sighed, placing his hands on top of Chanyeol’s palms. “I’m sorry for forcing you into this, I shouldn't have listened to Soo Jun’s idea. I’m sorry Chanyeol,” he shook his head and pulled his face away from Chanyeol’s hands.

 

“No...no, listen to me B,” Chanyeol pleaded, kissing Baekhyun on his forehead. “Thank you for being the brave one between us,” he smiled and slumped his body on the bed, pulling Baekhyun along. After making sure the cafe owner was comfortable lying beside him on the bed, he grabbed his face again and whispered. “I do...I do like you Byun Baekhyun,” he smiled. “I started having a huge crush on you the first time I laid my eyes on you, you are…,” Chanyeol paused when Baekhyun covered his mouth with his palm.

 

“That enough, I know. Please stop, gosh,” he whined and burrowed his burning face into the single father’s chest.

 

Chuckling, Chanyeol yanked Baekhyun into his embrace. He kissed his forehead, moving his eager mouth lower to Baekhyun’s eyebrows, down until the tip of his nose and finally stopping at his lips. He hummed between their kisses when Baekhyun slipped his fingers into his hair, tugging it gently, passionately kissing him back.

 

“Baby bird, my jaw is aching, we need to stop,” Baekhyun mumbled into Chanyeol’s lips. Both of them smiles, staring each other eyes for a brief moment before he captured Chanyeol’s lips again. “Stop seducing me, I’m sleepy, but I still want to kiss you…”

 

“Did you just yawn while kissing me B?” Chanyeol laughed. “Hey, look at me..,” he titled Baekhyun’s chin up with his fingers and caressed his swollen lips with his thumb. “Please don't hurt my son,”

 

“Why would I hurt Loey? That’s absurd,” Baekhyun squeaked.

 

“He’s attached to you. He likes you so much B. If anything bad happens between us, you can hurt me or hate me but please, don't hurt him, don't hurt my little pirate,” Chanyeol sighed and slowly pulled Baekhyun into his embrace. “My breakup history is affecting him in a very bad way, he would always blame himself when it happens,” he said. Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun temple and continued.

 

“Loey cried in his sleep, he kept saying to me that he was sorry for being the reason of my love misery,” Chanyeol sniffled. Baekhyun needed to be reminded of it. “I don't want him to go through the pain again B, I just...can’t,”

 

Baekhyun smiled and wrapped his arms around Chanyeol’s waist. “I love Loey. I’ve known him first before I met you, he’s my dearest friend, my best buddy. I choose friendship over love Yeol. We will try our best to make him happy alright?”

 

Chanyeol nodded slowly, humming while kissing Baekhyun’s temple. “I’m going to make both of you happy,”

 

Baekhyun yawned, pressing his watery eyes into Chanyeol’s shoulder. “Having a boyfriend ruins my sleeping pattern,” he whimpered.

 

Baekhyun’s boyfriend. The new title made Chanyeol happy, he couldn’t stop smiling. “Your boyfriend will now lull you to sleep,” he murmured and caressed Baekhyun’s hair, stroking his head gently. Baekhyun’s soft snores broke the silence in the room and the single father finally could sleep with a very big grin on his face.

 

**\---**

 

“Papa...papa,”

 

Chanyeol groaned when someone poked his cheek. Struggling to open his heavy eyelids, he smiled when his son's face started to get clearer in his view. “Loey? Why are you here little pirate? Nightmare?” he yawned, groggily shifting his body to make some space for Loey to lay beside him on the bed. He kissed Loey’s temple and slowly drifted back to sleep.

 

“Papa…,” Loey giggled, shaking his Papa’s body. “Why is Mr. Strawberry using your stomach as his pillow?” The little boy whispered, pressing his lips on Baekhyun’s head. “Mr. Strawberry’s hair always smells so nice,” he singsonged, careful to not to interrupt Mr. Strawberry’s sleep as he snuggled closer to his papa and wrapped his arm on the top of his chest

 

“Huh?” Chanyeol peeked at his lower body area. He was shocked to see Baekhyun sleeping so soundly, sprawled out like a starfish on his bed with his head resting on his stomach. He chuckled, tilting his head back onto the pillow, hand caressing the cafe owner’s soft hair. No wonder he couldn't move freely in his sleep. “Let's just sleep alright Loey?” he smiled when he got a nod from his sleepy son.

 

“Wake up everyone,” Chanyeol rasped. He kissed Loey’s cheek and chuckled when his son started whining with barely open eyes. “Wake up babe,” he mumbled, hand caressing Baekhyun’s soft locks. He was amazed at how the cafe owner could sleep on his stomach all night long. His breath hitched when Baekhyun stirred in his sleep, innocently rubbing his face on his stomach. “B, just stay still on my stomach alright? Stop poking around,” he groaned.

 

Chuckling, Baekhyun burrowed his face on Chanyeol’s stomach, hiding his smile. “I can hear your tummy rumbling for food, baby bird,”

 

“That’s your wake up alarm,” Chanyeol laughed, making the Baekhyun’s head move along with his stomach too. He blushed at the way Baekhyun’s droopy eyes stared at him. “W-what?” he stammered, cheeks burning red with embarrassment. He still couldn't handle Baekhyun’s cheeky way of staring at him. His heart would go haywire when their eyes met. Clearing his throat, he swiped Baekhyun’s long bangs from covering his small face. “Your hair is hiding your beautiful face,” he said, smiling when Baekhyun kisses his hand.

 

“Morning handsome,” Baekhyun beamed, pushing his body upwards to plant a kiss on the single father’s cheek. “When did he get here?” Baekhyun frowned and rested his chin on Chanyeol’s chest, facing Loey’s sleeping face. He caressed Loey’s cheek and smiled when the little kid groggily blinked at him.

 

“Good morning Mr. Strawberry,” Loey yawned, wrapping his arm and leg on top of his Papa’s body, reluctant to let his Papa go. “I’m sleepy, I can’t open my eyes,” he whined.

 

“My poor baby,” Baekhyun cooed and bumped their noses together.

 

Loey scrunched his nose, smiling with closed eyes. “I understand if you miss Papa’s stomach, Mr. Strawberry. I miss sleeping on Papa’s shoulder if I go back to mommy’s house,” he stated. “You can use Papa’s stomach any time that you want alright?” the little boy grinned and patted Baekhyun’s cheek.

 

Chanyeol snorted. “I don’t even have the right to say anything about using my shoulder and stomach, you guys are really good at ganging up on me,” he said, lazily palming Baekhyun’s back. Slowly pulling Baekhyun’s body closer, he pressed a chaste kiss to the cafe owner’s forehead. His heart swelled with happiness knowing that he woke up with two of the most precious people in his life right now.

 

“I’m too lazy to move,” Baekhyun complained as he sprawled his arms across Chanyeol’s and Loey’s bodies, pulling them into a tight hug. The father and son whined while trying to wriggle free from his bone-crushing hug. “My precious babies,” he mumbled, pressing his lips to Loey’s head and Chanyeol’s chin.

 

“We can’t breathe! Mr.Strawbery let us go!” Loey pleaded.

 

“All of us will be late if we keep doing this every morning,” Chanyeol laughed, eyes meeting Baekhyun’s sparkling ones.

 

“Why are you playing with Papa’s ear, Mr. Strawberry?” Loey frowned, staring at Mr. Strawberry’s hand that was fondling his Papa’s ear.

 

Baekhyun smiled and smooched Chanyeol’s temple. “Cause I like your Papa’s ears a lot,”

 

“Only my ears?” Chanyeol chided, side-eyeing Baekhyun.

 

Baekhyun laughed and kissed Chanyeol’s pouted lips. “I like your Papa a lot too,” he blushed. The cafe owner puffed his cheeks and grabbed Loey’s face with his palms. “I need to tell you something important Loey,” he said while pulling Loey and Chanyeol to sit properly with him on the bed.

 

“W-what is it Mr. Strawberry?” Loey whined. “Did I do something that upset you? ” The little boy panicked, eyes staring wide at Baekhyun.

 

Shaking his head vigorously, Baekhyun sandwiched Loey’s chubby cheeks between his palms and kissed the little boy’s head. “You’re a very wonderful boy Loey, you always make me happy sweetheart,”

 

Chanyeol could see how tense Baekhyun looked while talking to his son. The cafe owner kept chewing his lower lip as he stared at Loey’s face. “Let me talk to him about us alright?” he placed his hand on Baekhyun’s neck, soothingly tracing a small circle pattern on the skin there to calm him down.

 

“Loey, your Papa has a very big heart right?” Baekhyun smiled when Loey enthusiastically nodded, agreeing with his words. “Can I have a little space inside his heart? I mean, would you mind if I...I mean, can I share some of his love with you?’

 

Loey hummed and shifted his gaze to his Papa. He placed his palms on Chanyeol’s cheek, adoringly staring at him. “Do you really like my Mr. Strawberry Papa?” he squinted. “Pfft...don’t answer, it's obvious,” Loey shrugged, shifting his gaze back to Baekhyun. “Mr. Strawberry, will you promise not to make him cry? My Papa is a crybaby,”

 

“No, I’m not!” Chanyeol grumbled, pushing his messy bed hair back.

 

“I already said to your Papa that I’m going to make both of you happy, how about that?” Baekhyun beamed and patted Loey’s head.

 

Loey frowned while scratching his chin. Smacking his lips, he smiled. “Alright I'll give you a chance, but...if you ever make Papa cry Mr. Strawberry, I’m going to take him back,” he huffed, eyes staring intensely at Baekhyun, trying to look as menacing as possible.

 

“I am your father Loey, not your daughter,” Chanyeol groaned and pulled his son into his embrace. Murmuring thank you, he smiled and kissed Loey’s face.

 

“And Papa, if you ever hurt my best friend….” Loey scowled at his Papa. “I’m going to make sure you’re not going to see Mr. Strawberry ever again, I’m serious right now Papa,”

 

“I like your best friend a lot, I’m not going to hurt him alright? Now, let's huddle together and do a celebration hug,” Chanyeol beamed, arms already enveloping around Loey and Baekhyun’s bodies, pinning both of them on the bed. The boisterous laughter of his son and his new found love, Byun Baekhyun, made his heart swell with happiness. His life was complete now. He hoped that this joy would last forever.

 

**\---**

 

_Baby bird...remember to eat_

 

Chanyeol chuckled as he read all the text messages that he got from Baekhyun. He didn't have the chance to reply to any of them because he was so busy with his work. He was attending to PCY’s Jewelry first physical shop grand opening in Japan. He and his team had been putting in a lot of effort for the past two years just to make it happen. He had it all planned last month, Soo Jun and Kyungsoo would be back from their short vacation and they would take care of Loey while he was in Japan.

 

He never thought Byun Baekhyun would happen in the middle of his perfect plan. It was hard for him to leave Loey behind and now he had to deal with missing his boyfriend too. He remembered Baekhyun’s shocked face when he told him that he would be leaving him to go to Japan, the day after their confession.

 

The single father barely had the chance to kiss him as much as he could. He missed Baekhyun’s body warmth in his arms. He longed the taste of his sweet lips and his strawberry scented hair. Groaning in frustration, Chanyeol rubbed his face with his palms, two days had passed, one day to go, he mentally cheered for himself. His heart was aching, missing his son and his boyfriend so dearly.

 

_“Yeol? Do you want me to help you pack?”_

 

_Chanyeol smiled when he saw Baekhyun, still in his pajamas and socks strolling into the kitchen area. Welcoming Baekhyun into his arms, he pressed their foreheads together. “Where’s Loey?”_

 

_“He was combing his hair, no one can touch his precious hair, you know that right?” Baekhyun said, palms resting on Chanyeol’s stomach. He tiptoed, trying to reach for the single father’s lips. “Are you laughing at me baby bird?” he squinted, annoyed as he pinched the patch of skin on Chanyeol’s abs._

 

_Smirking, Chanyeol shook his head and leaned down to press a kiss on Baekhyun’s pouted lips. Pulling away, he nuzzled his nose into Baekhyun’s cheek and smiled. “You’re too adorable, I’m going to miss you so much, babe,” He whispered, loving the way Baekhyun’s pliant body pressed against his. He cradled Baekhyun’s face in his palms, pulling him closer before slipping his calloused fingers into his soft hair. Chanyeol hummed when their eager lips met, both gasping with pleasure, enjoying the taste of morning coffee that still lingered inside their mouths. Chanyeol was pleased to hear soft whimpers escape from Baekhyun’s mouth when he tugged his lower lip between his teeth before pulling away._

 

“I’ll send _Loey to school, I’ll be back soon, don't go anywhere,” The single father mumbled into Baekhyun’s parted lips._

 

 

_\---_

 

_“Leave this jacket,” Baekhyun said while grabbing the green colored Tommy Hilfiger jacket from Chanyeol’s hands. “It’s for Loey to sniff, you know….if he misses you,” he blushed, avoiding looking directly into Chanyeol’s eyes as he brought the jacket close to his chest._

 

_“To sniff?” Chanyeol frowned, baffled by Baekhyun’s weird suggestion. Loey had never wanted to sniff his belongings before. Noticing how Baekhyun looked flustered with his beet red cheeks, Chanyeol didn't want to push it any further._

 

_Baekhyun yelped in shock when Chanyeol suddenly grabbed his leg. “W-what?” he gasped, mortified when Chanyeol pulled away one of his favorite black soccer socks that he wore on his leg._

 

_“Going to keep this to sniff too,” Chanyeol smirked and shoved the crumpled sock into his luggage bag. He pushed away Baekhyun that was trying to stop him while laughing at the way Baekhyun’s nose scrunched in disgust._

 

_“That’s disgusting Yeol, give it back!”_

  
  
  
**\---**

 

_Baby bird, I miss you :(_

 

Baekhyun pursed his lips, staring blankly at his phone screen. He was getting anxious because Chanyeol did not reply any of his text messages since that morning. The single father was supposed to be back today. Tucking his hand under his chin, Baekhyun smiled when he saw Chanyeol’s pictures on his phone. The single father always looked so perfect. He remembered how handsome Chanyeol looked the first time he saw him. He was wearing a well-fitted dress shirt tucked inside dark blue slacks with his hair pushed up, showcasing his forehead. Park Chanyeol was popular because of his talent and good look. Almost all the pictures of him circulating on the internet looked so cold and unapproachable because of his frowning habit.

 

Upon knowing him, Baekhyun realized that the single father was a very shy person that had a very big warm heart. He kept on noticing Chanyeol’s habits that were too adorable to ignore such as the way he frowned if he was thinking about something, how red his ears would get if he was blushing, how his eyes would twitch when he talks and how he would bite his tongue between his perfectly aligned teeth when he was nervous. All the cute traits of the single father made Baekhyun fall in love deeper and deeper until he eventually became one of his fanboys.

 

The sound of the cafe kitchen door being open made him smile excitedly. _‘Baby bird!’_ he mentally screamed, smiling wide. He couldn't hide the giddiness that he felt spazzing all over his body just thinking about seeing Chanyeol again.

 

“Baby bird?” he beamed, eyes locked with anticipation at the door. “Oh..hey guys,” he blushed, embarrassed to be caught looking like he was desperate to see Chanyeol.

 

Soo Jun and Loey walked into the kitchen wearing a smirk on their faces. “Well sorry to disappoint, it's just us,” she chuckled. “Chanyeol didn't say anything to you what time he’ll be back, Baek?”

 

Shaking his head weakly, Baekhyun joined them at the dining table. He caressed Loey’s hair slowly and kissed the little boy’s temple. “He’s busy,” he said nonchalantly, doing his best not to pout.

 

Loey sighed while looking at Baekhyun’s sad face. “Your baby bird is coming home soon, don't be sad alright Mr. Strawberry?” he cooed.

 

Baekhyun smiled when Loey called his Papa baby bird too. He nodded slowly and stared at the food on his plate. He didn't have the appetite to eat. He was worried about his baby bird. Chanyeol never failed to answer his call or text messages. “Did your Papa call you today?” He asked, curious.

 

“Yup, he said he missed me and he bought lots of toys from Japan for me!” Loey grinned and continued chomping his food, totally in happy mode.

 

“Oh, that’s good,” Baekhyun mumbled as kept on poking his pancakes, butchering them until they turned into an inedible sticky lump that he was obviously not going to put it inside his mouth. He couldn't help but feel sad when he heard Loey’s answer. Quickly shaking his head, Baekhyun huffed. What was he thinking? Loey deserves all the attention and care from his father.

 

“Mr. Strawberry?” Loey frowned. He stopped eating and bumped their shoulders together. “Is your baby bird being mean to you? Did my Papa hurt you?” The little boy stood up from his chair and pulled Baekhyun into a hug. Humming to his favorite song, Loey rubbed Mr. Strawberry’s back and swayed their bodies together. “Papa asked me to look after you. He told me that if you’re sad, I should hug you like this. Shh...don't be sad Mr. Strawberry, Papa said he misses you, he’ll be back soon,” he coaxed.

 

“H-he did?” Baekhyun stammered, tightening his arms around Loey’s small body. The little boy’s words and actions soothed his throbbing heart instantly. Loey really had the same big heart as his father. “Thank you for your care little pirate,” he muffled against Loey’s tiny shoulder. He freed Loey from his arms and kissed the little boy’s cheek.

 

Loey grinned and patted Mr. Strawberry’s cheek. “You know, Papa said if hugging you is not working. There is another way to make you smile again,”

 

“Really? What else did he tell you to do?” Baekhyun said with knitted eyebrows. He gasped in shocked when Loey grabbed his hand.

 

“Papa suggested that I do something at your union…hmmm,” Loey frowned, closing his eyes to remember his lost words.

 

“He told you to massage my union valley?” Baekhyun laughed. “I can’t believe he still holds a grudge about that!”

 

Loey’s eyes twinkled in joy because Mr. Strawberry couldn't stop laughing. “Papa said that mentioning union...valley will make you laugh! It works! See, you are laughing Mr. Strawberry. My Papa is a genius,” he smiled smugly.

 

“He is….I miss him so much Loey,”

 

“What’s up with you and Chanyeol massaging each other’s union valleys?” Soo Jun snorted.

 

**\---**

 

Chanyeol’s hand turned clammy when he stood in front of Baekhyun’s apartment door. Glancing at his wristwatch, he bit his lower lip and sighed heavily. It was nearly midnight and he missed his cheeky boyfriend so much. They didn't meet at all today. Chanyeol was busy with work and Loey. The only communication that happened between them was through text messages. Baekhyun said he fully understands his situation and they decided to go on their first date tomorrow. But the impatient side of Chanyeol couldn't wait until the sun rises again. He needed to see him, to hug him and to kiss him senseless.

 

Using the excuse of needing to return Baekhyun’s sock because it was his boyfriend’s favorite sleeping sock was lame but he didn't care. Until now, he still couldn't believe that Baekhyun was his so he had to see him again, just to make sure he was not dreaming.

 

The rustling sound that he heard from inside the apartment made him flinch. Smacking his lips, he pushed his hair back and shoved his hands into his pockets. The anticipation was slowly killing him inside. His breath hitched when the door finally opened. Baekhyun was standing in front of him with a big smile on face. His pink cotton candy hair sticking up messily in every direction. Chanyeol’s heart fluttered when he saw him wearing his pajamas and his oversized jacket that wrapped around his skinny body entirely. His cheeks were red, eyes droopy and watery. Maybe he just got up from his sleep. His legs were bare; Chanyeol could see Baekhyun’s toes wiggling cutely, the habit that he noticed every time the cafe owner got shy or anxious.

 

Chanyeol felt bad when he realized all the lights in Baekhyun’s apartment were already switched off. Only the light from the burning vanilla scented candles lit up the living room area, making the atmosphere dim and romantic. Chanyeol’s heart skipped a beat when their eyes met. Clearing his throat, Chanyeol quickly fished out Baekhyun’s sock inside his pants pocket and gave it to Baekhyun. “Sorry for coming on such short notice, I’m interrupting your sleep, sorry babe,” he said, gulping down his saliva. Seeing how red Baekhyun’s cheeks when he called him the pet name made him blush too.

 

Baekhyun grabbed the sock from Chanyeol’s hand and stepped back into his house, opening the door wider. “You’re not bothering me at all, I can’t sleep,” he smiled. “Y-you want to come in?”

 

Chanyeol could feel his heart pounding at a very rapid speed; he thought that it would burst soon. How could Baekhyun say something that made his body tingle with a hot sensation with that innocent smile on his face? Was he testing him?

 

“Baby bird, I...miss you,” Baekhyun mumbled, eyes glued on Chanyeol’s. “Ouff,” he squeaked, staggering a few steps behind when Chanyeol pulled him into his arms.

 

Chanyeol hummed, squeezing Baekhyun tighter and nuzzled his nose into the cafe owner’s hair. He couldn't stop smiling when he felt Baekhyun’s hot breath lingering on his chest. The cafe owner was giggling while wrapping his arms around his waist. “I missed you too B, gosh...I really...really missed you,” he muffled against Baekhyun’s temple.

 

“So, you are the cute corgi that stole my clothes just to sniff it right?” Chanyeol teased.

 

“Busted..,” Baekhyun laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “You look so tired, poor baby bird,” he cooed, cupping Chanyeol’s face with his palms and tiptoeing to peck the single father’s puckered lips. “I’ll make some peppermint tea for you, it’s good to relieve some stress, come in,” he suggested and tugged Chanyeol by his wrist into the living room and waited for him to sit on the couch. He turned on the TV and kissed Chanyeol’s forehead. “Wait here, I’ll be back soon,”

 

Baekhyun’s homemade peppermint tea helped Chanyeol to relax, forgetting the tiring day that he just had. He really enjoyed the quiet night that they spend together. They decided to watch a late night movie still in the dim light setting. Chanyeol noticed that Baekhyun loved cuddling, the cafe owner’s arm wrapped around his stomach and his face pressed on his bicep. He couldn’t stop nuzzling his nose onto Baekhyun’s soft hair.

 

“Baby bird, I miss kissing you,” Baekhyun whispered, mouth grazing under Chanyeol’s ear.

 

Chanyeol cradled Baekhyun’s face in his palms, pulling him closer to kiss him on his inviting lips. Kissing Baekhyun was addictive. He couldn't stop, Chanyeol kept nibbling for more. Baekhyun’s soft whimpers every time their tongues met were making him crazy. “Stop doing that, you’re making me crazy,” he gasped when Baekhyun shifted to sit on his lap. Their eyes met for a brief moment before Baekhyun’s fingers slid into his hair, tugging him forward to continue their wet lips locking session.

 

“You know...if we keep doing this, I don't think I can stop B,” Chanyeol panted into Baekhyun’s swollen lips, eyes full blown with desire.

 

“Then don’t stop,”

 

**\---**

 

Chanyeol dragged one of Baekhyun’s one seated sofas outside onto the balcony and smiled after he was satisfied with the couch arrangement that was facing the beautiful night sky. He whistled as he slumped his body on the couch. He had been imagining sitting like this while gazing the night skies in his lover's balcony for the last few months. Tonight, he wanted to make his dream come true. The moon and the stars were so bright that night. He didn't bother to put on his shirt and only wore Baekhyun’s too-big pajama pants. He pulled out his sketchbook that he kept in Baekhyun's apartment and started drawing freely.

 

“Baby bird?”

 

The single father stopped drawing to look at the owner’s raspy voice. He smiled when he saw Baekhyun’s head peek at him from inside the house. He placed his sketchbook on the floor and patted his thighs.

 

“Come here B,” he rasped. Chanyeol gasped in surprise. No matter how many times he saw Baekhyun, the cafe owner never failed to make him awestruck by his beauty. He was holding his breath the entire time he was watching Baekhyun walk towards him. The cafe owner covered his body with his silk blanket. Chanyeol knew that Baekhyun was naked underneath the silky sheer. His milky white skin glowed beautifully under the moonlight. Chanyeol could see red hues of love bites blooming on his shoulder, neck, and thighs. He couldn't stop staring; Byun Baekhyun was too mesmerizing for him to stop. He snapped out from his daze state when Baekhyun finally settled on his lap, facing him and covered their warm bodies together.

 

“What are you doing here? I miss my cuddly heater,” Baekhyun whined, pressing his nose on Chanyeol’s bare shoulder. “I was shocked to see one of my couches missing from the living room,”

 

Chanyeol chuckled and burrowed his nose into Baekhyun’s frizzy hair. “I promise to put it back in place before you wake up tomorrow,” he murmured and grinned when Baekhyun cupped his face, bringing his own face closer. He laughed when Baekhyun kissed his forehead, eyelids, eyebrows and finally rubbed their noses together. Closing his eyes, he hummed in bliss, indulging in the heartwarming moment while his palms lazily rubbed Baekhyun's naked back. He loved to be pampered and spoiled with lots of kisses by his cheeky lover. A soft smooch on his lips made him open his eyes. Baekhyun was staring at him with a fond look on his face.

  
  
“Chanyeol, I love you,” Baekhyun smiled, leaning closer to press their lips together.

 

“I love you too,” Chanyeol replied breathlessly, in a heartbeat. His calloused fingers slipped into Baekhyun’s soft pink hair to kiss him back.

 

 

 

 


End file.
